


忍界大戰系列資訊介紹

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 有自創人物，鳴人性轉有，配對：佐鳴、卡伊、水玖、帶凜為主，此為系列文，順序為資訊>>番外>>第三次忍界大戰>>中忍考試前夕>>中忍考試之後





	1. 雪忍介紹

猿飛雲（雪影），代稱：醫療仙女  
自來也的弟子之一，鳴人的母親，第三代火影的女兒，能力比火影和三忍還強。  
旗木佐久茂  
代稱：木葉白牙  
卡卡西之父，能力在三忍之上，是漩渦雪子的老師。  
漩渦幻  
代稱：邪眼幻術師  
四代目的兒子，鳴人的哥哥，能力在木葉忍者村的高手之上，擅長幻術，總是會背一個大刀，殺人不眨眼，八歲時被任命為木葉的暗部大隊長。  
◇幻的老師是大蛇丸，一名天才，同時也接受自來也和綱手的訓練。  
漩渦雪子  
代稱：醫療神手  
四代目之女，鳴人的大姐，木葉白牙之徒弟，能力在木葉忍者村的高手之上，之所以稱為醫療神手的原因是雪子可以醫活死了二十四小時之內的人（這是個禁術），但是需要狐族的祕藥血靈珠，七歲時被任命為木葉的暗部副隊長以及根的負責人。  
◇雪子的老師為旗木佐久茂，天才一名，醫療和所有忍術都非常厲害。  
漩渦千葉  
代稱：劇毒寶貝  
四代目之女，鳴人的二姐，擅長用毒藥，喜歡蜘蛛，以及一些有毒的東西，她試毒的對象就是牢裡的犯人，調配出來的毒無人能解，除了少數幾個人（千葉自己、雪子、奈、雛田和安忍）。  
◇千葉的老師為奈和雲，也接受三忍的指導  
旗木心扉  
代稱：魅影  
木葉白牙之女，卡卡西之妹，遺傳到父親和母親的優良血統，跟兄長卡卡西一樣是個天才型的忍者，本想跳級考試，卻被父親和母親給阻止，十一歲那年才和鳴人他們一起參加中忍考試。  
宇智波安忍  
代稱：火魔女  
帶人的妹妹，擅用宇智波一族的忍術，擁有萬花筒寫輪眼，是名天才，醫療忍術相當好，拜雪子為師，會日向一族的柔拳，把宇智波一族的體術融合在裡面。  
雪燕  
代稱：異次元魔女  
繩樹之女，擅用查克拉作成空壓拳，（一種查克拉球），可以讓人跨越到不同的地區，是種特殊的查克拉。  
狄野鴆  
小渚的哥哥，跟木葉村中的油女一族一樣，擅用蟲當武器，查克拉當飼料，不同的是蟲不存在他們的體內，族人為曉所殺害，雪忍暗部，同時也是根的成員。  
狄野渚  
代稱：蟲魔女  
跟木葉村中的油女一族一樣，擅用蟲當武器，查克拉當飼料，不同的是蟲不存在他們的體內，族人為曉所殺害。  
猿飛舞子  
代稱：音魔女  
雷的女兒，木葉丸的姐姐，擅用笛子，跟多由也差不多。  
佳佳、慧慧  
雪忍，雙胞胎姐妹，暗殺高手，受雪影重用的忍者。  
晴  
雪忍之上忍，功夫底子深厚，讓人有神秘感。  
蘭（花魔女）  
擅用花草攻擊人，很優秀的醫療忍者。  
夢（幻魔女）  
擅用幻術催眠敵人。  
空（地魔女）  
擅用沙子攻擊敵人，跟我愛羅差不多。  
桃地再不斬  
鬼人，前霧忍，暗殺水影失敗，逃亡中，因卡多事件而投靠雪影。  
白  
再不斬撿到的孩子，擁有特殊的血繼限界，因卡多事件而投靠雪影。  
宇智波祥  
宇智波存後裔之一，跟幻一樣大，喜歡風花小雪（劇場版的人物），雪忍暗部，木葉暗部，跟幻同一小隊，擁有萬花筒寫輪眼。  
宇智波宸  
宇智波存後裔之一，祥的弟弟，喜歡心扉，雪忍和木葉的中忍，十一歲時考取中忍資格，實力到達暗部等級，出過超S級任務。  
宇智波羽音  
宇智波一族的遺孤，母親羽音為父親止水所殺，被鼬和雪子所收養，一樣是天才型兒童，常常和夜夙吵架，就像是鳴人小時候的翻版。  
夜夙  
狐族，生身父母不名，為幻所收養，個性孤僻冷靜，常常和羽音吵架，就像是佐助小時候的翻版，天才型兒童，不常說話。


	2. 火影預定設定程式

※自創人物  
□自創名字  
◎四代火影時的設定  
○五代火影時的設定  
◎旗木卡卡西：保護鳴人之暗部及鳴人之導師  
◎宇智波帶人：鳴人之導師  
◎綱手：醫療隊長  
◎※猿飛雲：醫療部最高負責人，第四代雪影  
波風皆人：第四代火影  
◎※漩渦雪子：木葉暗部副隊長，第五代雪影，根最高負責人，醫療副隊長  
◎※漩渦幻：木葉暗部隊長，雪忍暗部副隊長，雪忍醫療隊長  
◎凜：醫療忍者  
◎靜音：醫療忍者  
◎海野伊魯卡：忍者學校教師（上忍）  
★雪忍醫療最高總指揮是雪影，雪忍每一位成員都會醫療忍術  
★五代火影上任後，幻和雪子卸下暗部隊長、暗部副隊長的職務，根最高負責人會改為祭  
○宇智波佐助：暗部隊長  
○祭：暗部成員，根最高負責人  
○漩渦鳴人：第五代火影  
◇鳴人的老師是自來也，同時也接受三忍的指導，大蛇丸偶爾才指導  
○春野櫻：醫療隊長，同時也是醫療部最高負責人  
○山中井野：醫療副隊長  
○奈良鹿丸：參謀長  
○日向寧次：暗部副隊長  
○日向雛田：醫療忍者  
○李洛克：上忍  
○秋道丁次：忍者學校教師（上忍）  
○油女志乃：暗部成員  
○天天：暗部成員和醫療忍者  
○犬塚牙：暗部成員  
三忍  
☆小櫻→綱手  
☆佐助→大蛇丸  
☆鳴人→自來也  
醫療忍者  
●雛田→雪子  
●天天→奈  
●井野→雲  
●小櫻→綱手  
忍者七大國(唯有此七國頭目可稱「影」，七者合稱七影)：  
1.木葉之國：有木葉忍者村，頭目稱火影。  
2.霧之國：有霧隱忍者村，頭目稱水影。  
3.雲之國：有雲隱忍者村，頭目稱雷影。  
4.風之國：有砂忍者村，頭目稱風影，為木葉同盟國。  
5.岩之國：有岩隱忍者村，頭目稱土影。  
6.音之國：有音之忍者村，頭目稱音影。  
7.雪之國：有雪之忍者村，頭目稱雪影。  
忍者村代表著一國之軍事力量，亦是以此一力量與他國維持均衡的關係。忍者村並非處在國家支配之下，而是平等的地位。不易受外界干涉之國(ex.波之國)，即不需要忍者村。  
1.忍者追殺部隊：一般被稱為「屍體處理隊」，任務是徹底處理忍者的屍體，由於忍者的身體會透露出各忍者村特有忍術的秘密、查克拉的性質，還有用過葯品的特殊成分，因此若是讓忍者的屍體流出，會增加特有忍術流出的風險。因此需要追殺部隊去處理背棄村里的「叛逃忍者」，使其屍體徹底消失，防止秘密外漏。  
2.暗部：暗殺戰部特殊部隊。  
資料：  
配對：  
宇智波佐助＆漩渦鳴人  
宇智波鼬＆漩渦雪子  
漩渦幻＆手鞠  
勘九郎＆漩渦千葉  
我愛羅＆春野櫻  
君麻呂＆多由也  
不知火玄馬＆御手洗紅豆  
旗木卡卡西＆海野依魯卡  
猿飛阿斯瑪＆夕日紅  
宇智波帶人＆凜  
日向寧次＆宇智波安忍  
犬塚牙＆日向雛田  
桃地再不斬＆白  
藥師兜＆靜音  
阿凱＆晴  
月光疾風＆夕顏  
油女志乃＆小渚  
秋道丁次＆雪燕【繩樹的女兒】  
次郎坊＆小藍  
奈良鹿丸＆山中井野  
李洛克＆天天  
左近＆佳佳  
右近＆慧慧  
鬼童丸＆小緒  
薩克鐙＆金．土  
托斯帖＆猿飛舞子【雷的女兒】  
祭＆空  
小鐵｛試驗官之一｝＆犬塚花｛牙的姐姐｝  
出雲｛試驗官之一｝＆蘭  
水木＆夢  
彩玉＆皓  
鴆＆霜華  
銀心＆地達羅  
羽欣＆蠍  
祥＆風花小雪  
宸＆心扉  
擁有雙重國籍者：  
雲：木葉之國（上上忍）＆雪之國（雪影）  
大蛇丸：木葉之國（上上忍）＆音之國（音影）  
旗木佐久茂：木葉之國（上上忍）＆雪之國（雪影直屬暗部隊長）  
宇智波鼬：木葉之國（暗部）＆雪之國（雪影直屬暗部隊長）  
宇智波安忍：雪之國（暗部）＆木葉之國（上忍）  
漩渦幻：雪之國（雪影直屬暗部副隊長）＆木葉之國（暗部）  
漩渦雪子：木葉之國（暗部）＆雪之國（雪影）  
多由也：木葉之國（特別上忍）＆音之國（暗部隊長）  
奈：木葉之國（上上忍）＆音之國（音影直屬暗部隊長）  
御手洗紅豆：木葉之國（特別上忍）＆音之國（暗部副隊長）  
藥師兜：木葉之國＆音之國（醫療忍者）  
漩渦鳴人：木葉之國＆雪之國（上忍）  
雪燕：木葉之國＆雪之國（上忍）  
漩渦千葉：木葉之國＆雪之國（暗部）  
猿飛舞子：木葉之國＆雪之國（上忍）  
宇智波羽欣：木葉之國＆雪之國（暗部）  
日向銀心：木葉之國＆雪之國（暗部）  
彩玉：木葉之國（暗部）＆音之國（暗部）  
宇智波祥：木葉之國＆雪之國（暗部）  
宇智波宸：木葉之國＆雪之國（上忍）  
狄野鴆：木葉之國＆雪之國（暗部）  
旗木心扉：木葉之國＆雪之國（上忍）  
木葉忍：  
宇智波佐助、水木、出雲、小鐵、春野櫻、不知火玄馬、旗木卡卡西、海野依魯卡、猿飛阿斯瑪、夕日紅、宇智波帶人、凜、日向寧次、犬塚牙、日向雛田、靜音、阿凱、月光疾風、夕顏、油女志乃、秋道丁次、奈良鹿丸、山中井野、李洛克、天天、佐井、犬塚花｛牙的姐姐｝、自來也、鋼手、漩渦斷、猿飛。  
砂忍：手鞠、勘九郎、我愛羅、葉鬼


	3. 火影人物的生日和一些資料

生日

阿凱 1/1

日向 日足 1/8

日向 日差 1/8

白 1/9

我愛羅 1/19

油女 志乃 1/23

第三代 2/8

藥師 兜 2/29

惠斯比 3/8

天天 3/9

森乃 伊比喜 3/20

日向 花火 3/27

春野 櫻 3/28

秋道 丁次 5/1

顧問－ 水戶 門焰 5/8

堪九郎 5/15

伊魯卡 5/26

宇智波 鼬 6/9

夕日 紅 6/11

日向 寧次 7/3

葉鬼 7/4

犬塚 牙 7/7

赤丸 7/7

不知火 弦間 7/17

宇智波 佐助 7/23

桃地 再不斬 8/15

手鞠 8/23

顧問－ 轉寢 小春 9/1

旗木 卡卡西 9/15

奈良 鹿丸 9/22

山中 井野 9/23

漩渦 鳴人 10/10

猿飛 阿斯瑪 10/18

御手洗 紅豆 10/24

大蛇丸 10/27

月光 疾風 11/2

自來也 11/11

李 洛克 11/27

伊那利 12/25

日向 雛田 12/27

木葉丸 12/30

【忍者花語】★

naruto （鳴人） 向日葵一樣的執著，活力四射，有陽光的方向就有夢想……

sasuke （佐助） 孤獨的開放，冰冷而充滿仇恨的色彩濃的調也調不開……

sakura （櫻） 即使並無驚艷之處，但無名的花兒也終歸要開放的…

kakashi （卡卡西） 神秘的外型，自由舒展的姿態，令人沉迷的魅力……

gaara（我愛羅） 罌粟花的媚惑無罪，罪惡是別人強加給你的，綻放你的美麗吧……

lee （李） 水仙代表單相思……

neji （寧次） 蘭花高貴的血統，蘭花冷淡的氣質，自尊而寂寞……

hinata（雛田） 羞澀靦腆，內斂膽怯，相信花苞最終能勇敢的開放

ino（井野） 紅色的張揚，紅色的倔強，大方，豪氣，自信……

kashimaru（鹿丸） 寧靜而悠遠，獨立而冷靜的靈魂，鶴立雞群……

gai（凱） 有你這樣的存在與鐵樹開花沒有什麼區別……


	4. 歷代火影的資料和曉的資料

火影1~4代介紹  
火影初代目(資料不詳)  
輝煌木葉的創始者,偉大的木葉忍村也因有偉大的你而榮耀  
一代叫 金鋼刀   
60年前一名擁有超凡力量的忍者帶領著部下來到木葉之國的森林中,建立起了一個忍村,這就是現在著名的”木葉忍村”  
而建立忍村當時正值亂世,內憂外患接踵而來,操勞過度的初代,在落成忍村不久就辭世了,對於木葉忍村的人來說,初代火影是一個神一般的存在,是木葉精神的表態,為了紀念這位偉大的忍者,火影岩上第一個就是雕刻著初代的頭像,以讓所有的人憑弔  
在大蛇丸毀滅木葉村的戰鬥中,大蛇丸用禁術,穢土轉生之術叫出了初代目的靈魂才得以讓我們見識到初代的強大[幻術.黑暗行之術][木遁,秘術,樹界降臨]以查克拉作為植物生命來源,以自由操縱植物的獨傳秘術,在他身故之後,木遁的秘術也因此絕傳,而之後,他的靈魂也將永遠和三代猿飛糾纏在一起,在死神的腹中,這位偉大的忍者,在死去之後靈魂也和在世時一樣,不得安眠。  
火影二代目(資料不詳)  
戰火中屹立不搖的木葉,第一代綠葉的培植者  
比起離我們更加遙遠的初代,二代目火影是三代目火影猿飛的師父,一下便把距離拉近了許多二代目是初代火影弟弟,初代故去之後保衛木葉的重擔一下落在了二代的肩上,而二代也義無反顧的挑起了這個責任,建立了村落,學校和忍村的系統...可是隨之而來的忍界大戰卻打亂了二代的腳步,關於二代的過去詳情已經不得而知,只是他臨死還不忘囑咐後人平定戰禍繁榮木葉,他是火影顏岩上的第二個讓人尊敬的雕像,熱愛木葉,這裡是我們的家..對於被[穢土轉生]操縱對於這場不甘願的戰鬥也不吝給予大蛇丸高評價”這麼年輕就可使用這麼利害的術很了不起阿”[水遁.水陣壁][水遁.水龍彈]即使在沒有水的地方也可自由操縱威力巨大的水系法術,可見二代目的實力有多強大,在被封印術抓住的那一時間在馬上就要重新化為塵土的前一刻...”猿飛...給你添了這麼多麻煩...真對不起..”包含最後的意願,這是一個長  
輩最後可以留給猿飛的話,看到了成長後的猿飛二代目作為師父已經安心了,猿飛,你長大了...  
火影三代目猿飛  
擁有”博士”稱號的最強火影  
任何時候都要保護身邊重要的人!  
忍者登記號:000251  
出生日期:2月8日(68歲)  
星座:水瓶  
身高:163.1com  
體重:50.6kg  
血型:A型  
性格:敦厚,寬宏大量,有慈悲心  
喜愛的食物:羊,菜,沙丁魚  
討厭的食物:奈良醬菜  
擅長的絕技:使用所有的技術  
想挑戰的對手:長大後的木葉丸  
喜歡的字句:真諦  
興趣:和年輕女子聊天  
初代的教誨如今還在猿飛的耳邊回饗”木葉的同胞是我們身體的一部份..村子裡的人相信我,我也相信大家...這就是火影!”托付我木葉重任的師父二代火影..”猿飛..你要保護喜愛的這個村子,並且相信著村民...你也要培育足以托付下個時代事情的人..從明天開始你就是....火影!”  
火影四代目(資料不祥)  
拯救木葉村的無名英雄  
12年前木葉裡遭遇了前所未有的空前危機,九尾妖狐來襲,四代木火影用自創的忍術”封印術屍鬼封盡”將狐狸封印在剛剛出生的嬰兒的肚臍裡,為了保護木葉村四代目犧牲了生命,雖然故事中對四代目的著墨並不多,對他的整體塑造卻異常豐滿,不論外表,才能或是人望,他都達到了一個空前的高度。  
四代目不光只是四代目,他已經成為了一種信念一個傳奇,繼承了初代和第二代火影遺志的三代目一直尋找著可以支撐木葉的棟樑,猿飛成為了木葉的棟樑而繼承了猿飛的意志的新任火影就會成為新的棟樑,繼續保護木葉這個家!是這樣的吧,所以才誕生了四代目火影.是這樣的吧,四代目,四代目果然沒有令猿飛失望,但是,他卻過早的離開了...白髮人送黑髮人..四代目的座騎是蛤蟆王文太,若干年後...鳴人也與文太定下了契約,這不能不說是冥冥中注定的..四代目並不知道,鳴人以後會成長成怎樣,他只希望這個孩子可以成為木葉的英雄,可以幸福快樂的生活..因為他犧牲了自己的身體作為容器  
曉組織．十大成員介紹  
零葬〃木葉忍〃 ……宇智波止水（目前推測→曉的首領）  
１． 青龍----砂 忍----……達拉迪  
能力︰ 用黏土製造爆炸，強調一瞬間的美感。  
２． 白虎----不 詳  
３． 朱雀----木葉忍----……宇智波鼬  
能力︰寫輪眼、月讀、天照、萬華鏡寫輪眼、火遁系忍術。  
４． 玄武----岩 忍----日向絕（推測跟日向一族有關係的人）  
能力︰ 隱身、偵查。  
５． 空陳----木葉忍…音忍----……大蛇丸  
能力︰ 穢土轉生、不屍轉生、通靈之術、五行封印、其他禁術。  
６． 南斗----霧 忍----……干柿鬼鮫  
能力︰ 水遁．水龍術、其他水遁系忍術。  
７． 北斗----雪 忍----……姓名不詳  
８． 三台----草 忍----……姓名不詳  
９． 玉女----砂 忍----……赤砂之蝎  
能力︰ 操縱傀儡和毒，砂忍最強的傀儡師。


	5. 所有忍術與施術者的介紹

漩渦鳴人  
漩渦鳴人連彈  
後宮術  
漩渦鳴人兩千連彈  
四面八方手裏劍  
體術 分身衝刺攻擊  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
李洛克  
體術 裏蓮華  
體術 表蓮華  
體術 木葉旋風  
體術 木葉烈風  
體術 木葉大旋風  
體術 醉拳  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
木葉丸  
藏蹤術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
宇智波佐助  
影手裏劍之術  
火遁．大火球之術  
火遁．鳳仙火之術  
火遁．龍火之術  
體術 獅子連彈  
操風車三之大刀  
千鳥  
掙脫術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
奈良鹿丸  
祕傳 影子模仿術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
手鞠  
鐮鼬之術  
通靈之術．斬斬舞  
大鐮鼬之術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
夢火  
幻術 霞從者之術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
葉鬼  
風之刃  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
托斯．砧  
響鳴穿  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
桃地再不斬  
霧隱之術  
水遁．水龍彈術  
水遁．大瀑布術  
水牢術  
水分身  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
勘九郎  
傀儡之術  
黑祕技機機一發  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
大蛇丸  
通靈之術．穢土轉生  
封印術 五行封印  
消寫顏之術  
風遁．大突破  
草薙劍．空之太刀  
不屍轉生  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
自來也  
封印術 五行解印  
通靈之術．蛤蟆嘴束縛術  
通靈之術．壓垮攤販之術  
土遁．黃泉沼  
針地藏  
封印術 封火法印  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
旗木卡卡西  
通靈之術．土遁．追牙術  
體術 千年殺  
土遁．心中斬首術  
封印法 邪法封印  
幻術 魔幻．奈洛見之術  
雷切  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
時雨  
如雨露千本  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
我愛羅  
砂縛柩  
砂瀑送葬  
砂之盾  
砂之鎧甲  
砂分身  
第三隻眼  
獄砂埋葬  
最強絕對防禦．守鶴之盾  
砂瀑大葬  
砂漠浮遊  
砂陣雨  
砂手裏劍  
假寐之術  
風遁．無限砂塵大突破  
流砂瀑流  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
薩克．鐙  
斬空極波  
斬空波  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
犬塚牙  
四腳之術  
體術 牙狼牙  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
藥師兜  
死魂之術  
掌仙術  
幻術 涅盤精舍之術  
陰癒傷滅  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
山中井野  
祕傳 身心轉換術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
第四代火影  
封印術 四象封印  
封印術 八卦封印式  
飛雷神之術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
第三代火影  
飛鏢影分身之術  
望眼鏡之術  
火遁．火龍炎彈  
封印術 屍鬼封盡  
土遁．土流壁  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
御手洗紅豆  
潛影蛇手  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
白  
千殺水翔  
血繼限界 魔鏡水晶  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
秋道丁次  
體術 肉彈戰車  
祕傳 倍化術  
體術 蝶彈轟炸  
祕傳 超倍化術  
體術 肉彈針戰車  
祕傳 部分倍化之術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
日向寧次  
血繼限界 體術 八卦掌回天  
血繼限界 體術 八卦六十四掌  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
鋼小鐵  
幻術 魔幻．非此處之術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
月光疾風  
三日月之舞  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
鬼童丸  
雨蜘蛛  
祕傳 蜘蛛縛  
祕傳 蜘蛛彈弓．淒裂  
祕傳 蜘蛛巢域  
祕傳 蜘蛛巢花  
祕傳 蜘蛛巢開  
祕傳 蜘蛛黏金  
祕傳 蜘蛛黏吐  
祕傳 蜘蛛繭  
祕傳 黏金鎧甲  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
宇智波鼬  
血繼限界 天照  
水遁．水牙彈  
血繼限界 幻術 月讀  
分身大爆破  
血繼限界 幻術 魔幻．鏡天地轉  
血繼限界 萬花筒寫輪眼  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
綱手  
封印術 陰封印．解  
創造再生  
體術 痛天腳  
亂身衝  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
君麻呂  
血繼限界 體術 唐松之舞  
血繼限界 早蕨之舞  
血繼限界 屍骨脈  
血繼限界 體術 椿之舞  
血繼限界 體術 十指穿彈  
血繼限界 體術 鐵線花之舞．藤蔓  
血繼限界 體術 鐵線花之舞．花  
血繼限界 體術 柳之舞  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
右近  
血繼限界 寄生鬼壞之術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
左近  
封印術 封黑法印  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
第一代火影  
幻術 黑暗行之術  
祕傳 木遁秘術．術界降臨  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
瘋狂阿凱  
體術 木葉剛力旋風  
體術 動力前奏曲  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
靜音  
暗器針彈  
毒霧  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
干柿鬼鮫  
水遁．水鮫彈術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
夜叉丸  
操襲刃  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
赤丸  
體術 空中動態追蹤  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
火光  
土遁．岩屋崩落  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
次郎坊  
土遁．土陵團子  
土遁．土陸歸來  
土遁結界．土牢堂無  
體術 羅漢拳  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
猿飛阿斯瑪  
體術 飛燕  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
多由也  
魔鏡之亂  
魔笛．幻武操曲  
幻術 魔笛．魔幻音鎖  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
夕日紅  
幻術 魔幻．樹縛殺  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
油女志乃  
祕傳 蟲分身術  
祕傳 寄壞蟲之術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
大石  
迷彩隱身術  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
雙人以上：  
色誘術 漩渦鳴人、木葉丸  
朧分身術 篝、朧  
體術 影舞葉 宇智波佐助、李洛克  
影分身術 漩渦鳴人、旗木卡卡西等  
體術 牙通牙 犬塚牙、赤丸  
金縛之術 大蛇丸、暗部等  
替身術 旗木卡卡西、漩渦鳴人等  
通靈之術 旗木卡卡西、漩渦鳴人等  
四紫炎陣 音之四忍者組  
血繼限界 寫輪眼 旗木卡卡西、宇智波佐助  
咒印術 咒印術 大蛇丸、日向一族宗家  
獸人分身 犬塚牙、赤丸  
瞬身術 我愛羅、旗木卡卡西等  
多重影分身之術 漩渦鳴人、旗木卡卡西等  
土遁．土中映魚術 篝、朧  
祕傳 軟之改造 劍美澄、大蛇丸  
血繼限界 白眼 日向寧次、日向雛田等  
分身術 漩渦鳴人、春野櫻  
變身術 漩渦鳴人、海野伊魯卡  
祕傳 影子絞首術 奈良鹿丸、奈良四角  
火遁．蛤蟆油炎彈 自來也、癩蛤蟆文太  
通靈之術．羅生門 右近、左近  
結界法陣 音之忍者四人組  
搭檔變身 漩渦鳴人、癩蛤蟆文太  
封印術 四黑霧陣 音之忍者四人組  
人獸混合變身術．雙頭狼 犬塚牙、赤丸  
水遁．水陣壁 第二代火影、旗木卡卡西  
血繼限界 雙魔之功 左近、右近  
血繼限界 體術 多連腳 左近、右近  
血繼限界 體術 多連拳 左近、右近  
治活再生術 醫療班  
體術 牙通牙 犬塚牙、赤丸  
幻術 狐狸中心之術 雨之忍者  
土遁．裂土轉掌 岩忍者村忍者  
螺旋丸 自來也、第四代火影、漩渦鳴人  
＃＆＊※§〃○●△▲◎☆★◇◆□■▽▼㊣♀♂⊕⊙↑↓←→↖↗↙↘  
通靈動物：  
活蝓  
蛞蝓大分裂  
舌齒黏酸  
癩蛤蟆文太  
體術 癩蛤蟆短刀斬  
水遁．鐵砲彈  
猿猴王．猿魔  
金剛牢壁  
變身．金剛如意棒  
守鶴  
風遁．練空彈


	6. 尾獸介紹

1~9尾的介紹  
一尾 守鶴  
神話傳說：生長在奈良沙漠，受異界魔力影響，被風沙掩埋堆積而產生的狸貓怪物，以在沙漠中被風沙困死的死者怨靈而生，本體為一隻狸貓，生性愛玩，喜歡用風沙掩埋自己眼前所有的東西。身上文身為紫羅蘭色，文身的意思代表風神的圖案。  
二尾 貓又  
居住在日本極北的北海道死之森，黑色貓妖，有巨大黑天使翅膀，原為死神的寵物，後私自越過三界之門逃到人間界，以吸食死人靈魂為樂，當靈魂不夠時就殺人然後取得死人怨靈，可以隨意召喚死者的靈魂為自己戰鬥，並且從冥界召喚異界魔物。腦頂的第三隻眼一旦張開死人的靈魂就會被其吞噬 。  
三尾 磯憮  
前額有勾狀角突起的鯊魚怪物，常年生活在 日本西部的四國島 南斗-和川海域，住在日本海深處的須賀海溝底，每隔數月就會浮上海面透氣，當磯憮浮上海面時，雷電交加，暴風雨大作，海上波濤洶湧，在日本海上的一切船隻都會被其吞沒作為食物。璣憮手下的一條跟班魚，名為鮫機，平時貼在磯憮肚子上，負責清理殘餘物，並且從磯憮肚子裡吸取食物，提煉大量查克拉，然後把查克拉送回磯憮體內。鮫機的力量在於其可以從食物裡提取正常可提取五倍的查克拉，儲存在鮫機體內的查克拉會在磯憮戰鬥的時候源源不斷，送入  
磯憮體內  
四尾 鼠鮫  
常年居住在富士山火山裡，受火山灰和火山化學反應的毒氣影響，由雞怪靈鬼 和蛇怪 茂鬼 合體而成， 鼠蛟所在的地方周圍100里生氣全無，草木枯萎，毒氣蔓延，屬於劇毒之物，每隔幾年鼠蛟在富士山冬眠的時候，鼾聲所引起的劇毒氣體會造成富士山火山爆發  
五尾 彭侯  
吸收 風雷水火土五個祭壇各自的部分力量而生的犬類怪物，五條尾巴可以放出五種元素的強力攻擊，以破壞大自然而奪取大自然的元素力量精華為樂  
六尾 雷獸  
雷之祭壇從上古就開始供奉的雷神，受到八娛大蛇的邪惡力量所影響成為妖物，嗜血，六條閃電狀尾巴可以放出無限伏的電壓。喜愛在黑夜裡釋放強力雷電，天火，燒燬所有周圍的東西  
七尾 貉  
最為狡猾的尾獸，體形不大，善於偽裝，很少在地面上露面，一般都在地下掘洞而行，喜歡偽裝到獵物腳下，然後把獵物腳下的土破壞，從而使獵物直接掉進它的肚子。喜歡襲擊商旅，每次上到地面上就會變身成各個形狀，大小，樣子，無法區分，在沒有粘土的地方無法變身，一旦遇到危險就變顏色逃跑  
八尾 八娛大蛇  
日本恆古以來最強的S級魔物,八頭八尾的巨大蛇類,擁有魔界的力量,黑暗力量的起源,邪惡的代表.八個頭分別代表 ”魂 鬼 惡 妖 魔 屠 靈 死”其本身的黑暗實力本來不如五尾彭侯的元素力量和二尾貓又的死亡力量,但是草稚家族  
的後人莽撞行事,動用本家族神器 草稚劍 強行擊殺大蛇,結果大蛇把所有的黑暗力量凝聚在脖子上,使神器的劍鋒也不能完全砍斷,而大蛇尾獸的驚人回復力將草稚劍吸收入體內,化為自己的一股超強力量,能力一鼓超過貓又,彭侯兩大強敵,之後,自大的大蛇自以為九尾並非他的對手,於是八娛大蛇有了可以控制三界的邪惡力量,它為了一統三界,散發強大的邪惡力量,揭開風 雷 水 火 土五個祭壇的封印,放出沙之守鶴,雷之雷獸,火之九尾狐, 水之磯憮, 土之貉五只神獸危害人界,邪惡的氣息還驚醒了鼠蛟 貓又 彭侯 三隻遠住在關西的怪物,然而,8隻怪物不肯聽從八娛大蛇,引發了長達522年的上古九大神獸戰,而大蛇雖然以其超強的魔力打敗眾多魔獸,卻低估了九大神獸之首的九尾狐的實力,在消耗戰中敗北,賴以自豪的”神器 草稚劍”也被打開一個小缺口,可以說是完敗,於是,八娛大蛇自我封印到草稚家族的世代仇敵”八神”一族的靈魂裡,希望總有一天八神一族的天才後代能夠重新喚醒自己的力量再與九尾狐決一勝負九尾  
九尾狐  
九尾狐是九大神獸最強的一個,其強大主要體現在查克拉上面,與別的尾獸提取查克拉的方式不同（一尾守鶴，七尾貉，四尾鼠鮫，六尾雷獸，食人製作查克拉，二尾貓又，八尾大蛇 利用異界力量，三尾 磯憮 利用跟班魚鮫機，五尾彭侯吸收大自然精華），九尾不用借助 外力製作查克拉，九尾體內的火神封印可以自動製作查克拉，使九尾的查克拉永遠是無限，持久作戰能力強。與八尾的大戰中，雖然八尾與九尾的實力相差無幾，但是在100多年的持久作戰中，八尾的查克拉後續不上，而被九尾擊敗。  
九尾的九條尾巴擁有巨大的能量，一起轉動可以引起颶風，配合渾身毛髮可以像天空發射查克拉形成隕石雨的法術，再九大神獸戰中屢屢擊敗強敵，較弱的尾獸如鼠蛟，守鶴等，根本不敢前來古戰場。火之祭壇為五大祭壇之首，據傳除了火之封印的查克拉產生器外尚有2種特有絕技。遭受八娛大蛇的黑暗波動影響後，九尾被從火之祭壇喚醒，九尾是最有人類智慧的靈獸，與八娛大蛇一樣，並不像諸如守鶴，彭侯之類純以殺戮為目標，九尾希望找出喚醒自己的魔物，並且找到並殺死上次封印自己的忍者們， 然而，八娛大蛇直到被擊敗都沒有說出自己就是喚醒九尾的怪物  
☆自古以來狐族都有一名統治尾獸的人，從上古時候尾獸誕生之初，天神就派遣狐族（擁有特殊能力者）來支配九隻尾獸。  
現任支配者為雪子，代代想傳都是女生，他們的壽命都非常的長，直到自己的孩子出生才會死亡，或是另一半遭受到不幸才會死亡，起先是遙月，再來是雲，現任是雪子。


	7. 宇智波寫輪眼的由來與九尾的詛咒(轉)

木葉演義   
————“九尾”對宇智波的詛咒  
為什麽說宇智波一族的命運是最不幸的, 擁有最不幸的查克拉，是受到“九尾”詛咒的一族?  
因為萬花筒寫輪眼是必須要極度的憎恨和痛苦才能獲得的，例如：殺掉自己最親近的人時的痛苦和復仇的憎恨。擁有萬花筒寫輪眼就意味著要生活在孤獨中,活在憎恨和痛苦之中，不幸的血繼界限。(就像小時候的”鳴人”)。  
佐助在密室中看到的卷軸記載了宇智波一族的由來，初代火影建立木葉村平定亂世的時候,招攔了許多當時的優秀忍者，包括了豬、鹿、蝶、犬、油女…..等族的先人, 在這裡面與宇智波一族有關的是日向與漩渦一族。  
1． 先說漩渦一族是一個天才忍者家族，有著自身獨特的忍術，這些獨特的忍術需要結合漩渦一族的“特殊體質”才能發揮最大威力，（四代火影就是漩渦一族的，他曾經整理這些忍術並記載在封印之書中，鳴人從中學會了影分身）。在戰爭時期，各國為提高戰斗力逐步開發封印術，利用尾獸作戰，木葉如果不使用的話必敗無疑，（相當於二戰時各國研制核武器，用於戰爭事業，危害無窮，用於和平事業，利國利民）。由於只有漩渦一族的特殊體質才能承受“九尾”的查克拉，初代火影決定 把火之國祭壇中的“九尾”封印在漩渦一族先人的身體裡，從此漩渦一族的後人成為“九尾”的容器。初代火影還發現了控制尾獸力量的“黃石”，用它來限制“人柱力”暴走。尾獸力量相當於核武器，任何國家都不願意引發核戰爭，因此，各國達成和平協議，這是一種互相毀滅的恐怖威脅下的和平。建立木葉村平定亂世，漩渦一族應當記頭功。  
此後，漩渦一族的後人成為“九尾”的容器。四代火影的時候，需要新的容器裝載“九尾”，木葉村決定移植尾獸給“鳴人”。 四代火影與鳴人是同一族的，這無庸質疑。將“九尾” 移植給“鳴人”是因為人柱力的身體負荷倍於常人，壽命會減少，鳴人比四代火影年輕，而且“九尾” 可能暴走 ，即使“黃石” 可以控制尾獸力量，但木葉高層不願冒險。事與願違“九尾” 移植時出錯逃了出來，無人能敵，四代火影用生命為代價封印“九尾”於“鳴人”體內。這種封印術以生命為代價，不同於以往，不會給“人柱力”增加負荷，壽命不會減少，不會像“我愛羅”那樣不穩定。（鳴人以後的事大家都知道了，我就不細說了。）  
2．日向一族在建立木葉村平定亂世的時候也屢建奇功，他們有著自身獨特的忍術,特別是瞳術“白眼”，當時是最完美的瞳術，為保護這些忍術，日向一族規定了只能在族人內部婚嫁的族規，但並無強制措施保 障族人遵守。剛建立木葉村時，日向一族並沒有“宗家”和“分家”的差別，也沒有那種白眼封印術。直到本族的後人和漩渦一族的後人（封印著“九尾”）結婚， 遭到日向一族保守派的強烈反對，而另一部分人則主張改變日向一族的規定，兩派針鋒相對，後來“嚴酷的事實”導致保守派成為“宗家”，並用白眼封印術壓制 “分家”。  
3．這“嚴酷的事實”是新出生的這個男孩，在他八歲時就成為下忍，“宗家”和“分家”還在為族規爭論不休的時候， 他在執行任務時，掌握了寫輪眼（還不是萬花筒）。他是日向一族“最完美的瞳術”與漩渦一族“最特殊體質”的結合，他承襲了“九尾” 強大和不幸的查克拉。他的力量超過火影和“人柱力”，連“黃石”也無法限制他。  
強大無比的力量使全村人都畏懼他，本性善良的他成為全 村人的威脅。原本對他寄予厚望的“分家”被指責應當對此負責，並且被白眼封印術壓制，“分家”也開始孤立他。他的父親是“九尾” 的容器，身體負荷倍於常人，在他出生不久後便死了，“九尾”被移植給其他族人。他的母親過於悲痛也去世了。全村人都漠視他，他生活在孤獨的地獄中，他也憎恨全村人。日向一族和漩渦一族視他為怪物，不允許他姓日向或漩渦。他覺得自己根本不具有存在的價值。他決定更名改姓，叫做“宇智波斑”，他放棄木葉村，重 新開始用自己的方式找尋自己的存在。  
他認為證明自己存在的方式就是戰鬥，於是他准備挑戰初代火影（很像我愛羅的想法）。初代火影很同情他，並且願意和他決鬥。初代火影打算在戰鬥中使他理解“火的意志”，只有在保護重要的人時，忍者真正的力量才能發揮出來。兩人戰鬥激烈，周圍地形也被破壞，初代火影憑借“火的意志”在最後以微弱的優勢獲勝（回顧“鳴人” 和“我愛羅”一戰），宇智波斑（還沒有萬花筒寫輪眼）對初代火影的戰鬥力感到震驚，初代火影並沒殺了他，還告訴他“火的意志” ，只有在保護重要的人時，忍者真正的力量才能發揮出來。宇智波斑悔悟，重回木葉村，初代火影也成為他要保護的重要的人。宇智波的後人為紀念“火的意志”和 “宇智波斑”的回歸木葉村，在此地建立了兩人的雕塑。（後來宇智波佐助和鳴人曾在那決鬥，但佐助並沒回心轉意）。  
4．“宇智波斑”回歸木葉村不久，達成和平協議的其他“四大忍者國”背棄協議，四大忍者國聯合偷襲木葉，木葉得知消息時，敵人已經行動，兵臨城下。木葉以一敵四，力量本就懸 殊，又加之倉促應戰，損失慘重（當時還沒有木葉村緊急防御機制）。但是，木葉忍者憑借“火的意志”保護村子，初代火影與四大忍者國的影，進行了一場影級大戰，四大忍者國的影聯合亦不能勝，被牢牢的拖住。宇智波斑以及其他木葉忍者大有反擊之勢。四大忍者國見勢頭不對，開始使用“人柱力”進行戰鬥，木葉陣線即將崩潰，不得已初代火影決定使用“九尾人柱力”。  
“九尾”不愧是最強的妖魔，即使是他的“人柱力”也強於其他國家的“人柱力”。 “九尾人柱力”加入戰鬥後，雙方戰力逐漸持平。但是戰鬥更加慘厲，“人柱力”不斷提升力量，尾獸的性格逐漸顯露。隨後，“人柱力” 暴走，尾獸性格突現，五國尾獸開始互相戰鬥，不分敵我，見人就殺，四處破壞，五國兵力全都被尾獸擊潰。四國的影見情勢混亂，希望就此達成停戰協議，否則五國都將被尾獸消滅。初代火影也贊同。  
各國收兵控制本國的“人柱力”，不料各國都損失慘重，哪還有力量制服“人柱力”。各國在開發“人柱力”的 時候都有自己的控制方法，比如，木葉村用“黃石”結合初代火影的查克拉就能壓制“九尾”。不過，解讀戰爭的最大難題是在它的不可預測性。木葉村沒有料到現在有五隻尾獸。初代火影在剛才的大戰中，已經耗盡了查克拉，為了保護村子，他憑借“火的意志”提煉生命中最後的查克拉壓制“九尾”。 “九尾”也用其強大的力量對抗初代火影，不料其他尾獸橫加阻攔（其他各國也碰到了與火之國相同的情況），初代火影以生命為代價的查克拉沒能壓制“九尾”， 初代火影力竭而死。“九尾”見初代火影已死，自己便可高枕無憂，因此更加肆虐，逐漸露出九只尾巴，完成全型。  
“宇智波斑”見到初代火影死了，極度的悲痛和憎恨“九尾”，他的萬花筒寫輪眼覺醒。展現了無與倫比的實力，幾招就將其他尾獸壓制，各國忍者也目瞪口呆，肆無忌憚的“九尾”也很驚訝，這是他第一次見到萬花筒寫輪眼。  
雙方大戰開始，隨著戰斗的延續，“宇智波斑”知道自己強大力量的來源就是“九尾”（早先他父親是“九尾人柱力”的原因）。如果將“九尾”殺死，自己也會死。 何況雙方力量相同，誰也殺不了誰。（在後來的疾風傳中，鳴人和佐助對決時，“九尾”由於還不是全型，輕易的被佐助壓制，“九尾”還告訴佐助不要殺鳴人，因為如果鳴人死了，九尾自己也會死，而且“宇智波一族”就會滅亡）“九尾”是可以無限提煉查克拉的妖魔，因此“宇智波斑”的查克拉也是無限的（必須擁有萬花筒寫輪眼且極度痛苦和極度憎恨的狀況，是受情緒影響的），雙方僵持下去，五國忍者都將被牽連。“九尾”也認識到了這點，他勸說“宇智波斑”不要幫助木葉， 和他一起消滅那些不關心他的人。“宇智波斑”在初代火影“火的意志”的感召下，已經不在憎恨村子裡的人，並立誓保護村子，他集中全部力量利用萬花筒寫輪眼 的“天照”，重創“九尾”的完全體，他自己也同樣受到重創，“人柱力”恢復神智。“九尾”在被壓制的一刹那，向“宇智波斑”施展了惡毒的詛咒，“宇智波一族的天才將會毀滅宇智波一族，永無休止。”宇智波一族力量的來源就是“九尾”， 承襲了“九尾” 強大和不幸的查克拉，已經使“宇智波斑”飽受折磨，這次又被不幸的查克拉詛咒，不幸的查克拉加之被不幸的查克拉詛咒，兩者力量產生共鳴，所以詛咒後來能夠 實現，因此說宇智波一族是擁有最不幸的查克拉，背負著最不幸命運的一族。  
5．歷史上第一次尾獸大戰，也是最後一次尾獸大戰結束，各國忍者都清楚的認識到“尾獸”是一把雙刃劍，不在輕易使用，用於戰爭事業，危害無窮，用於和平事業，利國利民。各國達成和平協議，又是一種恐怖威脅下的和平，各國都顧及對手的尾獸而不敢輕易開戰。 後來提到的“曉”這個神秘組織收集“尾獸”的目的就是為了削除各國發動戰爭的後顧之憂，不在顧及對手的尾獸，打破這種互相毀滅的恐怖威脅下的平衡，引發戰爭。各國一旦開戰，他首先並不參戰，而是向各方銷售武器等戰略物資，逐步積蓄力量，在各方都受到重創時，再主動出擊消滅各國，控制所有的一切（很像一戰和二戰時的美國）。  
“宇智波斑”保護村子力戰“九尾”得到了全村人的認可，歷史上第一個人類擊敗了“九尾”，還是“九尾”的完全體。“宇智波斑”憑借個人之力平息五國的紛爭，擊敗了各國的忍者和尾獸，“宇智波一族”名號響掣各國，“寫輪眼”更是家喻戶曉，這是最強一族的由來。  
初代火影力敵四大忍者國的影，也被公認為五影中最強的。二代火影是初代火影的弟弟，主要是考慮到二代和初代共同建立木葉，他繼承了“火的意志”，能力和人緣 不亞於初代。雖然宇智波斑的能力可以勝任，也得到了全村人的認可，但他太年輕，威信還不及二代火影，也考慮到他與日向和漩渦兩族的往事，所以上層任命初代 火影的弟弟為二代火影。宇智波斑被任命組建警務部隊，擔任長官，地位僅次於火影（“宇智波一族”的後人都加入了這支部隊）。宇智波斑被全村人認可以感到十 分欣慰，無論是否當火影他都會繼承初代火影的意志，保護木葉村。  
6．後來宇智波一族在木葉村成為最顯赫的一族，生活惬意，就再也沒人 有過萬花筒寫輪眼，直到兩個天才“鼬”和“佐助”的出現。疼愛弟弟的“鼬”本以身為宇智波一族而自豪，但隨著“鼬”實力的增強，他認為家族裡的人拘泥於族群觀念，逐步腐化，成為井底之蛙，他不願“佐助” 也成為井底之蛙，他希望“佐助”重震宇智波一族的雄風，而自己則作為“佐助”必須超越的屏障（詛咒應驗了）。“鼬”殺了自己最親近的人“止水”，在極度痛 苦和對宇智波一族命運的憎恨中，覺醒了萬花筒寫輪眼，他又毀滅了全族，只留下弟弟“佐助”。因此，“佐助” 極度憎恨“鼬”並且背負了滅族的痛苦，這樣就使“佐助”擁有了覺醒萬花筒寫輪眼的必備條件。“鼬”成為“佐助” 必須超越和殺死的對象，當“佐助” 的痛苦和憎恨達到“宇智波斑”的程度，“佐助”將成為第三個擁有萬花筒寫輪眼的人，“鼬”的滅亡是必然的，“佐助”報仇成功換來的將是一生的痛苦和孤獨以及宇智波一族的復興，這個痛苦將折磨宇智波一族世世代代的優秀子孫，周而復始。  
這就是宇智波一族最不幸的命運，也是“九尾”詛咒的惡毒之處。  
(以上資料僅供參考，不一定會符合原著所寫的)


	8. 火影族譜+火影人物名字由來

火影族譜：   
三代目火影為歷代火影最強，而三忍的實力在接近火影，四代目火影由於去世的早，可能還沒達到顛峰。  
三忍的實力評價，也是在三代目的全盛期，大蛇丸由於開發禁忌之術被抓包時候，以言談上看大蛇丸的實力還不如三代目火影。  
第一代火影  
│──→兄弟  
第二代火影  
│  
第三代火影 ┌大蛇丸(三忍之一)─御手洗紅豆  
│ ├自來也(三忍之一)─四代目火影─旗木(火田)卡卡西  
親│ └鋼手 (三忍之一)─靜音 │   
戚│ ├宇志波佐助  
？│ ├漩渦鳴人  
│ └春野櫻  
猿飛阿斯瑪┌山中井野  
├奈良鹿丸   
└秋道丁次 夕日紅┌犬塚牙  
├油女志乃  
凱┌日向寧次 └日向雛田  
├李‧洛克  
└天天.

啊啊～說到紅最美的時候當然就是冷著那最漂亮的臉蛋用著那紅豔的小嘴說出毒辣的話然後再用最冷地眼神輕蔑你一眼甩著那動人的秀髮走人是最最美豔動人讓我拜倒在那“荊棘裙”之下～

火影人名的來由  
木葉下忍：  
漩渦鳴人：うずまき ナルト（UZUMAKI NARUTO）  
UZUMAKI就是漩渦的意思  
NARUTO有2種意思，首先NARUTO是日本一種拉麵調料，是用魚醬做的，粘粘的，通常是灰白色中帶著淡淡的粉紅色。色。這也就是鳴人鍾愛拉麵的秘密吧，NARUTO還是日本一座城市的名字，該城市因爲有座名門大橋而成爲著名的觀光點，據說從該橋上看水面上的巨大漩渦非常過癮，大家有空可以去看看。   
宇智波佐助：うちは サスケ（UCHIHA SASUKE）  
UCHIHA來自於“UCHIWA”。日語裏面“は”可以發作HA或者WA，UCHIWA是日本的一種紙扇，形狀就是宇智波家徽的樣子，日本流行家徽，常玩戰國遊戲的朋友應該都清楚，家徽在日語裏面寫作家紋（KAMON）。  
SASUKE的名字源於日本歷史傳奇忍者－－猿飛佐助（SARUTOBI SASUKE），這個忍者傳奇人物的資料下面有介紹。   
春野櫻：春野 サクラ（HARUNO SAKURA）  
春野（HARUNO）意思爲春天的野外。  
SAKURA櫻花，純正的櫻花是粉紅色（雖然也有白的和紅的，但粉紅才是櫻花的王道）日本的國花，配第一女主角，也說得過去，這也解釋了爲什麽小櫻頭髮是粉紅。   
犬塚牙：犬塚 キバ（INUZUKA KIBA）  
牙是日本傳統的常規名字。INU日文裏面代表狗。  
KIBA：（犬，狼等的）尖牙，犬牙，（毒蛇的）毒牙，牙根，尖端，犬塚：狗的家，就是狗窩啦，呵呵，溫柔鄉是“狗”雄塚。   
油女志乃：油女 シノ（ABURAME SHINO）  
ABURAME是一種魚。ABURAMUSHI是一種蟲子。  
SHINO是竹葉的意思。我非常懷疑志乃沒有眼睛，而是用蟲子的複眼，所以才每時每刻帶著墨鏡，可能是血繼限界……   
日向雛田：日向 ヒナタ（HYUGA HINATA）  
HYUGA是日本南部一座城市的名字－－日向市。HYUGA的日語意思是陽光普照的地方，這和雛田MM害羞老是躲在人生的陰影下正好相反，這也是岸本的用心吧，希望MM能閃耀靚麗如同夏日葵花。日向可以讀做HYUGA或HINATA。   
奈良鹿丸：奈良 シカマル（NARA SHIKAMARU）  
NARA是日本一個行政區。奈良県（NARA PREFECTURE）以這個地區的鹿（SHIKA）著稱于日本，作爲日本的古都，奈良還有一尊著名的大佛，當然最出名的還是奈良公園（NARA PARK）喜歡親近人的鹿群，鹿せんべい（SHIKA－SENBEI）。年老的鹿會搶你的便當，小鹿會給你鬧著玩，如果你不拿自己的小吃喂它，它會把你頂下池塘……  
SHIKA是鹿的意思。MARU，日語裏面是圓圈的意思，但通常用在男孩名字最後，翻譯成“丸”比如霸王丸，緋雨閑丸等，其實就是糞球的意思，和中國傳統男名“狗蛋”有異曲同工之處，好養活－－這可不是瞎掰的呀。自己查字典：）很多日本船隻也用這個名字比如日吉丸。   
秋道丁次：秋道 チョージ（AKIMICHI CHOJI）  
AKIMICHI是常規日本姓氏。AKI秋天，MICHI街道。秋天被日本人認爲是讀書和野炊的季節。秋天的慢慢長夜用來讀書，秋天瓜果成熟，漁業豐收，正是放開腸胃大吃的季節，丁次是個不錯的名字，聽上去比較正規的日本人名。  
CHO來自蝶（CHOU）。很多名字以“JI”結尾。就像“MARU”丸一樣，有這個字根的名字一定是男孩。非要在中國名字裏面找個近的，我想狗剩比較適合，呵呵。  
旁白：赤丸：“我從不剩飯，汪汪，抗議”   
山中井野：山中 イノ（YAMANAKA INO）  
YAMANAKA山中是另一個日本常見姓氏。YAMA是山，NAKA是中的。  
INO意思是野豬。所以，她的名字是山中的野豬（怪怪的）。她的攻擊方式只能是一條直線，據我所知，野豬也只能沿一條直線攻擊衝擊，笨笨的豬，呵呵INO在日本漢字（KANJI）裏面可以寫作“亥”或者（豬）。中忍考試的時候井野把這個字印在T－SHIRE上啦，看見了沒。日本的十二生肖裏面也有豬，但好像順序不和我們一樣。  
“豬鹿蝶”INO－SHIKA－CHO的文化背景豬鹿蝶組合源自日本古代傳統的紙牌遊戲花札（HANAFUDA），一共48張，不像現代撲克一樣，它沒有數位，而是基於12個月，每個月都有代表的花畫在牌上，每個月4張，不同的組合有不同的含義，有點我們中國牌九的意思。視人數的多少有不同玩法，有一種就是以湊到野豬－鹿－蝴蝶爲最後的贏家，一句話，作爲小隊的名字，很炫，很拉風。   
日向寧次：日向 ネジ（HYUGA NEJI）  
NEJI在日文裏面就是旋轉。查字典也沒有其他適當的意思，而且發音相近的詞也沒。寧次的絕招是八卦和點穴，都是來自中華功夫，而且，在日本NEJI不算一個正規的名字，含義是“旋轉”，引申爲“太極”。  
順便補充一下，回天的日文是KAITEN，太極是TAIJUTSU。   
李洛克：ロック リー（ROCK LEE）  
小李的原型是誰？就是華裔著名功夫巨星－－李小龍（BRUCE LEE），不僅招式，造型,英文名象，而且生日都是一天11.27號，可能這也是我特別喜歡小李的原因吧。想想中忍考試前，小李去單挑佐助，高擡腿－懸停－然後用腿指向佐助，挑戰，實在是帥呀，不禁使我無盡懷念龍哥的英姿，我們這一代人，說不崇拜他，是不可能的，中國功夫的傳奇呀！  
BY THE WAY，他也是周星星的偶像，還記得少林足球那個門將嗎？   
天天：テンテン（TENTEN）  
天天，功夫是暗器，絕招中隱含“龍”，穿中國的旗袍和小偏襟上裝，髮型是中國傳統的髮髻發纘，而在日本，天天這個名字通常是用來命名大熊貓的，尤其是中國出生的大熊貓，比如歡歡，秀秀等。  
凡是帶功夫描寫的漫畫，想繞開咱們中國，是不可能的，天下武功出少林嘛，這不是吹的。   
這個組是毫無疑問的中國文化背景小組，和我們頗有淵源。不僅僅裝束外表。還有名字由來。   
木葉中忍，上忍，特別上忍：   
海野伊魯卡：海野 イルカ（UMINO IRUKA）  
我想知道伊魯卡姓的人恐怕不是很多吧，這是WEEKLY JUMP上面的資料，既然是連載火影的雜誌，應該不是亂寫的。  
UMINO：海（UMI）野（NO）是XX地方，XX領域的意思。  
IRUKA就是海豚，所以伊魯卡名字的意思就是海裏的海豚。感覺是個明快的名字，但因爲鬼鮫的出現，我總是感覺伊魯卡的生命會受到威脅，或者說，霧隱和水隱村會有他的克星。  
在海裏，海豚VS鯊魚，單挑的話勝算不大，群毆應該能打贏。   
旗木卡卡西：はたけ カカシ（HATAKE KAKASHI）  
實在是人氣天王呀。這個大家應該都知道了，誰叫卡卡西老師那麽受FANS追捧呢。  
HATAKE是農田，確切說是稻田。  
KAKASHI是一種稻草人，而且通常這種稻草人是沒有臉的，唉果然是這樣，可惡的岸本。但是在日本文化裏面，有一種專門的方法處理沒有臉的角色，叫做KHENOHENO－MOHEJI。可以從他的衣服上看到他的臉（NINKEN WEARING）。  
我們要看清卡卡西的臉，除非岸本瘋了，否則他打死也不會SHOW給你看的。畢竟這是賣點，越得不到的東西越想知道，真正知道和得到了又說：“不過如此嘛”那種P話。支援岸本，他是對的，堅持神秘主義呀，不過臨死的時候還是適當小露一下就OK啦。   
猿飛阿斯瑪：猿飛 アスマ（SARUTOBI ASUMA）  
正像我前面提及的：猿飛（SARUTOBI）來自傳奇忍者－－猿飛佐助（SARUTOBI SASUKE）。猿飛家族歷史上也是傳奇的忍者家族，但在火影中，除了借鑒了這個姓，不能肯定還有什麽其他聯繫，比如什麽3代和阿斯瑪的關係呀啥的。  
ASUMA阿斯瑪看上去像個常規的日本名字，用日本漢字寫作“遊馬”。鬼知道什麽意思，難道是會抽煙的馬？？？笑～  
根據臨之書，他9歲畢業，12歲成爲中忍，實力和卡卡西相近（怎麽看都不像）姑且相信官方設定，再給他一個機會。   
夕日紅：夕日 紅（YUUHI KURENAI）  
夕日（YUUHI）是黃昏的太陽。  
名字KURENAI是深紅色，就是晚霞火燒雲那種，很豔麗的顔色，就像她的眼睛的顔色，這就是人物特徵設定和角色名字的關係，所以介紹那麽多給大家是有意義的。  
今年27歲，9歲從忍者學習畢業，阿斯瑪的同學，也是一個小分隊（GENIN TEAM）的。從型培養了感情和戰術的默契。這不是早戀嘛。   
鐵血凱：マイト ガイ（MAITO GAI）  
阿凱老師的姓也很少有人知道，MAITO源自MIGHTY，強大的，有力的極端的，翻譯成鐵血比較合適，動畫裏面阿凱出場的自我介紹就是：木葉高貴的蒼藍猛獸－瘋狂阿凱，阿凱不瘋狂，那是熱情，堅強如鐵，熱血真情，鐵血凱。  
名字“GAI”，源自英文“GUY”人，傢夥，所以阿凱名字的含義就是鐵血男人的意思咯。  
今年26歲，和卡卡西同齡，兒時好友，但卡卡西5歲畢業6歲成爲中忍，阿凱7歲才畢業，11歲才成爲中忍，一直在追趕天才的腳步，從未放棄。也正是這種堅忍贏得的卡卡西的尊重和承認，也贏得了兩人特殊的友誼。如果卡卡西在這個世界只剩一個朋友，那也是阿凱。   
傳說3忍：  
這3個人物的來源都是來自日本自來也的神話。而且，這3個人物是動漫明星，很多傳說，故事，遊戲，漫畫都有他們3個。   
自來也：自來也（JIRAIYA）  
自來也，這個名字來自古日本故事《兒雷也豪傑物語》（JIRAIYA GOKETSU MONOGATARI）。30年前這個故事被印刷出版。  
最初的名字：我來也（GARAIYA）來至於古代中國的諧史（KAISHI）。當這個故事流傳入日本後主人公名字變成了自來也。在日本漢字裏面自來也也可以寫作“児雷也”。這個故事現在在歌舞伎（KABUKI）的演出裏面表演。火影裏面的自來也不管是造型還是說話方式都和歌舞伎裏面的自來也非常神似。可以說靈感就是來源於此。  
自來也的故事中，綱手是他的老婆，是擅長蝸牛魔法的，後來自來也的一個徒弟，學會了大蛇魔法後就用蛇毒來害自來也夫婦，並有精彩的戰鬥，後來夫婦兩人中劇毒，另一個曾被自來也救過命的徒弟報恩救了他們夫婦，後來的事情就不得而知，作者在大阪自殺，故事也沒了結尾。最早看見3忍的名字是在當年街機上的天外魔境。  
自來也（JIRAIYA）頭上的“油”（ABURA）並不是因爲他是油頭滑腦的中年人，而是因爲他是“蛤蟆仙人”（GAMA SENNIN）。用他自己的話叫妙木山白髮童子蛤蟆仙人自來也是也。  
在日本，蛤蟆の油（GAMA NO ABURA）用來制藥。據說治療燙傷，燒傷和刀劍傷比較有效果。   
綱手：綱手（TSUNADE）  
自來也的神話裏面，綱手是他的妻子，是個擅長蝸牛戲法的美女。但神話裏面沒說人家胸脯大小，畫那麽驚人，純粹是岸本個人愛好。打架的時候負擔多大呀。   
大蛇丸：大蛇丸（OROCHIMARU）  
在自來也的故事裏面，這個名子是自來也和綱手的敵人。就是他用劇毒的蛇差點把他們夫婦給咬死。  
大蛇當然顧名思義就是巨大的蛇啦，日文平時說大蛇更多用DAIJA。所以對大蛇丸來說，召喚萬蛇是順利成章啦。  
第一次聽到大蛇的名字，我第一反映是八岐大蛇（YAMATA－NO－OROCHI）。YAMATA－NO－OROCHI是8個頭的傳說中的大蛇。YAMATA是8分枝的意思。這條蛇是日本神話（NIHON SHINWA）的明星角色，擁有無數的神話傳說和故事，因爲他和創立日本的神相關，這個神就是日本最NB的神－－天照大神（AMATERASU－OOMIKAMI）。也就是他們的太陽神。  
簡單說，YAMATA－NO－OROCHI是關於素戔嗚尊（SUSANOONO－MIKOTO），他是天照大神的小弟弟。品行敗壞，在高天原（TAKAMAGAHARA，類似天堂，神域的地方）做盡壞事。遭天遣逐出神域.離開的時候遇到了一對老夫婦和他們的女兒奇稻田姫（KUSHIINADA－HIME），這一家正在傷心的哭訴他們的8個女兒這些年一個接一個的被一條邪惡的大蛇搶走，到現在僅存這麽一個女兒了。SUSANO－ONO－MIKOTO發誓要斬殺此蛇，但作爲回報，是把女兒嫁給他（真是趁人之危的畜生呀）。  
他讓老夫婦備酒（SAKE）壯行，喝醉了以後就借酒勁搏殺了大蛇，當他斬斷蛇尾的時候出現了一把劍，這就是傳說中的草薙の劍（KUSANAGI－NO－TSURUGI）。這劍屬於他的姐姐天照大神（AMATERASU－OOMIKAMI），而且是傳說中的三種の神器（SANSHU－NO－JINGI）之一。後來因爲倭建命（YAMATO－TAKERU－NO－MIKOTO）使用才使草薙劍名揚天下。   
曉：  
宇智波鼬：うちは イタチ（UCHIHA ITACHI）  
在古代的日本，鼬就是一種神秘的可以帶來厄運的動物。傳說的說法是，當你見到鼬，或者聽到他的聲音，你就有厄運降臨頭上。而且，據說，當有人在鼬平時的路線上走過後，鼬永遠都不會再走這條路。  
ITACHI就是鼬這種動物。在日本這種動物，被認爲具備某種魔力。   
干柿鬼鮫：幹柿 鬼鮫（KISAME）  
火影第一醜男，名字含義就是字面的解釋：魔鬼鯊魚，長得也是鯊魚臉，非人類，估計是ONEPIECE中的魚人族。  
“KISAME”另外的意思是一個場景：濃霧大霧凝固在樹葉樹幹上，然後凝結成水像雨那樣落下來。用日本漢字寫爲“樹雨”，這樣看，估計這小子以後出場還會有很多狠招，畢竟是曉裏面的狠角色。   
砂忍：   
我愛羅：我愛羅（GAARA）  
動畫漫畫都已經介紹過很清楚了，就是只愛著自己的修羅－－自分を愛する修羅（WARE WO AISURU SHURA）。  
修羅（SHURA）也作阿修羅（ASHURA）是壞的神，殘忍暴戾好殺，是戰爭之神，這個大家都清楚，也是個動畫漫畫裏面常出現的名角，比如天空戰記裏面的修羅王，一平倒是個正面的角色。  
羅在日語裏面是網的意思。  
說到羅，想起了羅生門（RASHOU－MON）。原來的京都（KYOTO）裏面有這麽一道真正的門，據說是魔鬼消失之門。毀於戰亂。   
勘九郎：カンクロウ（KANKURO）  
KANKURO也是來源於日本歌舞伎，而且是一個非常有名的角色。這也是爲啥他的臉畫的花裏胡梢的，在歌舞伎中，他的名字代表烏鴉。就像TAMA代表貓，POCHI代表狗。  
他的傀儡KARASU在日文裏面就是烏鴉的意思。   
手鞠：テマリ（TEMARI）  
TEMARI源於一種遊戲或者說日本傳統的玩具，是一種線球，手鞠最初是小孩玩的球，現在已經變成一種藝術，就是在球的表面彩繪。通常這種球是女孩的最愛，就像中國的小男孩不玩跳皮筋。   
守鶴：しゅかく（SHUKAKU）  
是神話《分福茶釜（BUNBUKU CHAGAMA）》中的主要角色。SHUKAKU是僧（SOU）。  
這個故事是關於SHUKAKU發現的一個茶釜（CHAGAMA，茶壺）這個茶壺總是充滿熱水，但溫度是根據主人的表現而改變的神壺。SHUKAKI和茶壺一起也被視爲狸の化身（TANUKI NO KESHIN）。  
狸（TANUKI）其實是一種狗，一種長得像狸的野狗。  
SHUKAKU其實歷史上確有其人，只是在這裏被神化啦。   
霧忍（MIST NINJA）：   
白：白（HAKU）  
沒有什麽特殊含義，岸本的設定就是說白像家鄉的雪一樣純潔無暇，但也像雪一樣容易融化，悲劇角色的名字。   
再不斬：再不斬（ZABUZA）  
日語裏面，相近的單詞ざぶざぶZABUZABU用來形容水急流的聲音。ZABUZA擅長水遁術（SUITON JUTSU），估計這就是岸本的設定淵源。  
再不斬的讀音爲再び斬らず（FUTATABI KIRAZU）他的那把大刀叫做：首切り包丁（KUBUKIRI－BOUCHOU）就是斬首大刀的意思。  
單看名字也知道，這哥們早就被岸本設定爲英年早死的啦，不過對手是卡卡西，堂堂霧隱7把刀，一代鬼人爲了突出卡卡西，也算是生的可怕，死得其所。  
音忍（SOUND NINJA）：   
藥師兜：藥師 カブト（YAKUSHI KABUTO）  
藥師源於一個神：藥師如來（YASKUSHI NYORAI）就是藥王神，中國日本，韓國都有，當然，他們都是跟咱們學的。  
カブト是兜，一種日本古代武士的頭盔。   
薩克鐙：ザク アブミ（ZAKU ABUMI）  
ZAKU源於ZAKUZAKU，腳踩在砂或雪上的聲音或者藏寶地點的標誌。  
ABUMI日文爲鐙，就是馬身上那玩意。   
金土：キン ツチ（KIN TSUCHI）  
日語KIN有很多，最適合的字是琴或金。  
TSUCHI的意思是槌，也可以翻譯成“土”。如果說土となる（TSUCHI TO NARU），就意味著死亡。  
很簡單一句話，她的名字就是琴槌，就像彈揚琴的那種。   
多斯砧：ドス キヌタ（DOSU KINUTA）  
DOSU代表嚴酷的。  
KINUTA源自砧骨（KINUTA－KOTSU）。這是耳朵裏面的小骨頭，功能是將耳鼓傳來的聲音繼續向內傳遞。其實就是小李被他攻擊破壞的那塊耳骨。   
音忍五人衆：  
左近：左近（SAKON）  
和右近UKON一樣，就是代表一個方向。在日本古代，也有什麽左近將軍，左近大將，右近丞相什麽的，和我們中國古代的左將軍，右丞相一樣。   
次郎坊：次郎坊（JIROBO）  
次郎坊在日本很多故事裏面都有出現，不知道他們家太郎是誰。次郎坊的名字來源於TENGU（天狗），這種暴戾的神獸以忠誠的保護聖地而著名。   
鬼童丸：鬼童丸（KIDOMARU）  
完全是字面意義，沒有文化背景。   
多由也：多由也（TAYUYA）  
通常用也結尾的都是男孩，很奇怪這是個女的。  
有一種工作たゆやか（TAYUYAKA），是要慢慢的但非常有把握的完成。也許岸本設定她要這樣殺死對手吧。   
赤銅鎧：赤胴ヨロイ（AKATO YOROI）  
音忍潛入木葉的臥底。姓AKADO可能源於赤胴鈴之助（AKADO SUZUNOSUKE），在日本的影視作品裏面是個出色的少年劍客，在70年代火的不行。ヨロイ就是鎧（YOROI）鎧甲。   
劍三隅：劍ミスミ（TSURUGI MISUMI）  
劍（TURUGI或KEN）就是劍。  
ミスミ可以寫作三隅，三角形或完全不同的意思。MISUMI就是隨便的人名城市名或植物名的尾碼。   
君麻呂：君麻呂（KIMIMARO）  
不管從字面看還是聽起來，這都是個比較高貴的名字。  
君（KIMI）和漢字的意思一樣。  
麻呂（MARO）在古日本（HEIAN時代）代表“我”。皇帝自稱，就像中國的朕，孤，寡人。但是男女老幼尊卑倒是都能用。而且，MARO可以作小男孩的小名。總之，麻呂在平安時期非常流行，對絕大多數人，初聽此名字，都會感覺非常高貴。  
大家都注意到了他變身後的超級濃眉了吧。其實沒有變身之前他的眉毛是有典故，有說法的。那種橢圓形的眉毛是平安時代貴族的眉形，人們成爲麻呂眉（MARO MAYU）。輝夜一族果然不同凡響，君麻呂成爲大蛇的最強戰士當之無愧。  
KIMIMARO是個非常優雅陰柔的名字，曬的黑黑的陽光男孩根本不會有這種字，取這個名字的人通常是柔和，安靜和受尊重的。   
其他：   
蛤蟆文太：蛤蟆文太（GAMA BUNTA）  
GAMA是蛤蟆的意思。  
BUNTA是一個著名日本演員的名字，他在一系列的影視作品裏面扮演黑幫流氓癟三。他的名字叫菅原文太（SUGAWARA BUNTA）。  
認真聽文太的發音，這和其他的聲優是不同的。因爲他說廣島方言廣峌弁（HIROSHIMA）。有部電影，仁義無き戰い （JINGINAKI TATAKAI），在這部電影裏面，SUGAWARA BUNTA是主角，大說廣島方言，大部分火影的聲優都是東京腔，除了文太的聲優。雖然我也不太懂但是，廣島音大部分以“じゃけん（JAKEN）”結尾。而且文太的衣服也是傳統的日本癟三服。腰纏繃帶插著把刀，上衣有點短和服（KIMONO）的意思，背後的“蝦”代表“蛙”。  
鳴人叫文太爲“親分（OYABUN）”，通常用在日本黑幫電影裏面，就是老大的意思，呵呵，有老大就有小弟“子分（KOBUN）”親（OYA）代表父母，子（KO）代表孩子，癩蛤蟆吉就叫文太爲“OYAJI”   
猿猴王 猿魔：（ENKO－O ENMA）  
就是孫悟空，純粹借鑒中國文化。   
九尾：九尾の妖狐（KYUBI NO YOUKO）  
九尾（KYUBI）日本漢字字面上就是9條尾巴的妖狐（YOUKO）。  
九尾是一隻怪獸，多次出現在古代中國，韓國，日本的文學作品裏面。  
妖狐化身爲美女到各個國家造成王朝覆滅的傳說在《潮與虎》裏面有出現過，而且還和主人公小潮的母親有密切關係……


	9. 火影忍者人物關係圖

波風皆人(妻：漩渦奇奈)  
↓  
子：波風水門

猿飛(妻：遙月《第一代火影收養之女》)  
┌長女：猿飛雲  
│  
├次女：猿飛奈  
│  
└長子：猿飛雷

蓮香《夫不祥》(第二代火影收養之女，遙月的姊姊)  
┌長子：旗木佐久茂  
│  
└長女：旗木蓮星(養女)

綱手、自來也  
↓  
女：靜音

大蛇丸(妻：猿飛奈)  
┌長女：多由也  
│  
├次女：御手洗紅豆  
│  
├長子：藥師兜  
│  
└三女：彩玉

旗木佐久茂(妻：梅芳)  
↓  
子：旗木卡卡西

宇智波銘(妻：梅芳)  
┌長子：宇智波帶人  
│  
└長女：宇智波安忍

波風水門(妻：猿飛雲)  
┌長子：漩渦幻  
│  
├長女：漩渦雪子  
│  
├次女：漩渦千葉  
│  
└三女：漩渦鳴人

猿飛雷(妻：梅蘭)  
┌長女：猿飛舞子  
│  
└長子：猿飛木葉丸

旗木卡卡西(妻：海野伊魯卡)  
┌長子：旗木望  
│  
└長女：旗木朔  
宇智波帶人(妻：凜)  
┌長子：宇智波日樹  
│  
└長女：宇智波影

日向日差(妻不祥)  
┌長女：日向銀心  
│  
└長子：日向寧次

漩渦幻(妻：手鞠)  
↓  
子：漩渦夜夙

宇智波鼬(妻：漩渦雪子)  
┌長女：宇智波羽音  
│  
└長子：宇智波曉竹

奈良四角(妻：奈良吉野)  
↓  
子：奈良鹿丸

秋道丁座(妻不祥)  
↓  
子：秋道丁次

山中亥一(妻不祥)  
↓  
女：山中井野

宇智波富嶽(妻：宇智波美琴)  
┌長子：宇智波鼬  
│  
└次子：宇智波佐助

風影(妻：加流羅)  
┌長女：手鞠  
│  
├長子：堪九郎  
│  
└次子：我愛羅

重組後的家庭  
旗木佐久茂  
┌長子：宇智波帶人  
│  
├次子：旗木卡卡西  
│  
├長女：宇智波安忍  
│  
└次女：旗木心扉

猿飛雷(妻：宇智波美琴)  
┌長子：宇智波鼬  
│  
├長女：猿飛舞子  
│  
├次子：宇智波佐助  
│  
└三子：猿飛木葉丸


	10. 火 影 忍 者 用 語 介 紹 ( 轉 )

禁術 ：

對施術者的身體有害（蓮華、屍鬼封盡……）或者違反生態規律（穢土轉生……）的體術、忍術和幻術。

血繼限界：擁有家族遺傳的特殊基因的人才擁有的一種特殊能力。其獲得方法有兩種，分別是：家族遺傳（宇智波一族的寫輪眼、日向一族的白眼……）和器官移植（卡卡西的寫輪眼）。另外，部份血繼限界者能同時將兩種〝性質變化〞的查克拉一起使用並延伸出新的力量（白、大和……），這種特殊能力，連寫輪眼也無法拷貝。

血繼限界 ：

血繼限界，是日本動漫火影忍者中一類忍術。這類忍術，就如同字面上的意思那樣，是只能由血緣關係藉由基因來繼承的，無法被普通方法複製。血繼限界可以使擁有者使出非常強力的特殊忍術。由於血繼限界的強大力量，各大國和忍者村對此都十分重視。一方面保護己方族群的血繼限界不被外人所知，另一方面刺探或破壞敵人的血繼限界。由於血繼限界由血緣傳遞的特殊性，它常常給擁有的家族帶來戰爭、不幸甚至是滅族的危險。

輪迴眼 :

輪迴眼 ，被稱為三大瞳術中最崇高的眼睛，據說一切忍術的始祖六道仙人就擁有輪迴眼。自來也稱輪迴眼擁有像神話一樣的能力，既能創造一切，亦能極盡破壞。少年的雨隱村孤兒長門，就曾為了救彌彥，在失去理性的情況下使出輪迴眼，把岩隱村的中忍殺死。目前只有潘恩(長門)擁有輪迴眼，且潘恩(長門)是風魔一族的倖存者。

輪迴眼的能力:

可以操縱六種查克拉性質變化以及精通所有忍術

與白眼不同，不用結印也不用查克拉;潘恩因和替身的輪迴眼互通，故亦可透過替身而得到大範圍的視野。

輪迴眼的擁有者可以有六具軀體，並且能一起行動。

幫助已死的軀體(有輪迴眼)再度復活。

寫輪眼 :

寫輪眼是宇智波一族成員的一種特殊瞳術。這一能力為所有族員所有，但並非每個人有使用它的能力，需要一定的條件激發才可以。眼睛中勾玉的數目越多，寫輪眼的能力就越強，最多可以有三個勾玉。鼬曾經告訴佐助，宇智波一族有著和寫輪眼有關不可告人的黑暗目的，雖然這一目的目前還不明了。傳說寫輪眼根源自日向一族的血繼限界白眼。兩者都有極強的洞察能力，但是有所不同。

寫輪眼的能力 :

寫輪眼最為著名的能力是可以記憶和完美複製它所看到的普通忍術。這其中包括一般的忍術、體術和幻術。寫輪眼的持有者在記憶下對手的招數後，可以自行練習以達到複製的目的。比如佐助在看過小李的體術後，經過練習即可使出相同的招數[2]。而寫輪眼的熟練的使用者則可以做到幾乎同步地複製並使用對手的忍術。比如卡卡西和再不斬的第一次對決。但是，寫輪眼無法複製血繼限界有關的忍術，因為那些是依賴於基因傳遞，而不是單純的招式。同樣，寫輪眼也無法複製通靈術來召喚沒有簽過契約的召喚獸。

寫輪眼的第二個能力是賦予使用者超強的洞察力，使他們能夠在戰鬥中看清高速移動的對手。熟練的使用者甚至可以藉此預測出對手下一時刻的方位。究極狀態的寫輪眼可以看清比使用者速度更快的對手的動作。寫輪眼還可以看穿一定程度的幻術以及查克拉的流動，雖然無法達到白眼的程度。除此以外，寫輪眼還賦予使用者分析能力，可以從細小的動作中看出意圖。比如在中忍考試中，佐助可以通過看同學鉛筆的移動達到抄襲答案的目的。而卡卡西為了避免知道《親熱天堂》的情節，只好閉上眼睛。因為他的寫輪眼可以輕易讀懂鳴人的唇語。

寫輪眼還可以施展幻術。當對手和寫輪眼擁有者四目相對的時候，寫輪眼可以發動類似催眠術的特殊的瞳術，引誘對方做出相應的動作。卡卡西在和再不斬的對決中，利用寫輪眼催眠和複製的兩種能力，不但同步地複製了對手的忍術，而且引誘後者，使其相信卡卡西可以預測未來。

寫輪眼的獲得 :

宇智波一族的成員天生擁有寫輪眼，但是需要一個「開眼」的過程才能使用寫輪眼的能力。開眼大多發生在擁有者受到強烈刺激的情況下，一般是關係生死存亡的戰鬥。比如佐助在和白的戰鬥。同樣寫輪眼的升級也需要類似的條件。比如佐助在和鳴人的對決中，從兩個勾玉的寫輪眼升級到三個勾玉的寫輪眼。寫輪眼一旦開眼或者升級成功，今後就可以一直使用。

寫輪眼也可以通過移植眼球的方法進行，這就讓非宇智波家族的人也有獲得寫輪眼的可能。卡卡西的寫輪眼就是他的隊友帶土在臨死前移植給他的。但是，非宇智波家族的人由於體質上的不同，使用寫輪眼的時候會消耗較多的查克拉，並被身體帶來負擔，因此不能過度使用。宇智波家族的人則不受此限制。雖然使用寫輪眼要耗費查克拉，但由於量很小，所以幾乎沒有影響。比如鼬幾乎是一直處於打開寫輪眼的狀態。

寫輪眼的使用者 :

由於宇智波一族被鼬滅族，目前動漫中提到的還活著的寫輪眼使用者有四個——佐助、鼬、卡卡西和364出現的宇智波斑。

萬花筒寫輪眼 :

萬花筒寫輪眼(萬華鏡寫輪眼)是寫輪眼的最高級模式。這種寫輪眼和普通寫輪眼的樣子有所區別。一般的寫輪眼是三個分開的勾玉，而萬花筒寫輪眼的三個勾玉連在一起，類似一個迴旋鏢的樣子。萬花筒寫輪眼可以有不同的樣子，卡卡西的萬花筒寫輪眼就和鼬的有所不同。

在寫輪眼的使用者中，不是每個人都潛力獲得萬花筒寫輪眼。即使是有潛力的人，也必須付出極大的犧牲才能如願。從目前看，萬花筒寫輪眼的獲得也至少有兩種方式。鼬的方式是殺死和自己最親近的朋友。他殺死了他最要好的朋友止水開了萬花筒寫輪眼。他還殺了宇智波一族除了佐助以外的所有人，並且慫恿佐助也通過這種方式獲得萬花筒寫輪眼。而卡卡西顯然不是通過這種方式開眼的。因為在動畫一開始的時候，卡卡西就說過，他所在意的人早已經全部不在人世了。動漫中也沒有提到，卡卡西在從第一部到第二部的兩年半時間內是如何得到萬花筒寫輪眼的。

在宇智波家族漫長的歷史上，很少有人能夠使用萬花筒寫輪眼。目前能夠做到這一點的只有鼬和卡卡西。但鼬曾經告訴佐助，如果後者開眼，那麼能夠使用萬花筒寫輪眼的人就有三個了。此外似乎還有一個人 宇智波斑

擁有萬花筒寫輪眼，他是曉的成員(曉中自稱阿飛)，佐助在鳴人體內和九尾狐對話時曾提及過他。

白眼 :

木葉最古老的名門──日向一族代代相傳的血繼限界。具有能洞察遠處的望遠眼及看透物體的洞察眼（透視眼）兩能力，單以洞察眼來說，白眼的能力更凌駕在寫輪眼之上。此眼可以看到對手的經絡神經及穴道，以配合日向一族特殊的體術──「柔拳」使用。柔拳被稱為木葉最強的體術流派，柔拳和一般攻擊不同，一般攻擊屬於讓對手受到外傷，以攻擊為主體戰鬥方式的剛拳；而「柔拳」則是以自己的查克拉打入對手的體內而直接破壞對手體內的經絡系統(運送查克拉到身體各處的管道)，以及造成內臟受損，給予對手致命的打擊。（注：點穴可以造成對手經絡系統的阻塞，影響查克拉的流動，甚至可以攻擊敵人的神經系統。人體內的穴道共有361個，大小跟針頭一樣）。

此外，白眼 透視能力，可以使用者看穿阻擋在前的障礙物，配合忍術更可以看到前方一公里遠的事物。白眼熟練者的視界可接近360度，並能感知到敵人在他周圍五十米範圍內所發動的攻擊。但白眼這種瞳術亦存在著可以稱為盲點的死角，就是白眼使用者的第一胸椎正後方，白眼使用者是無法感知到敵人由這死角發動的攻擊(日向寧次以不停旋轉來發動"回天"就是為了解決白眼盲點這問題)。

冰遁 :

白的血繼限界，可單手結印，亦可同時操縱水和風，並把它們合成冰。

千殺水翔 : 以水凝結成水千支水箭，是一種只需要單手結印的秘術，連卡卡西也對此感到震驚。

魔鏡冰晶 : 白的專用技，以多面以冰組成的冰鏡包圍對方，並籍著鏡的反射多方面攻擊，而且更可以看透被包的敵人所有攻擊。

木遁 :

初代目火影的血繼限界，合併水和土查克拉製造樹木. 木遁可以從任何地方產生,包括使用者的身體, 因為木遁就是利用使用者的查克拉轉化為生命力，二代火影（初代的弟弟）沒有顯示木遁能力， 由此可證明初代是這種能力的起源，木遁是初代當上火影的第一原因，而且它利用木遁秘術・樹界降誕長出大樹,作為木葉村的根基，大蛇丸希望複製初代的木遁能力，在他的一個實驗中把初代的DNA注射到60個兒童身體里。但是，在實驗結果未出的時候，大蛇丸逃離了木葉，認為60個實驗品都死了。實際上，剩下一個還活著：天藏，代號「大和」。 木遁使用者還有控制尾獸的力量（火影式耳順術・廓庵入鄽垂手）

屍骨脈 :

竹取一族的血繼限界，使用者有控制自己骨頭的恐怖力量。他們可以自由變化自己的骨頭數目，或是型態，藉此進行防禦或是攻擊。竹取君麻呂即是唯一倖存的屍骨脈擁有者，但在跟李洛克及我愛羅對戰時病發而亡，此血繼限界亦從此消失。

竹取君麻呂的血繼限界術

柳之舞 : 對鳴人時使用，四肢骨頭(包括膊頭、手肘、手掌、膝頭)破皮而出，攻擊敵人。

樁、山茶之舞 : 對鳴人和李洛克時使用，能從肩部抽出一整條鋼般的臂骨，化作「骨劍」攻擊敵人。

唐松之舞 : 進入地之咒印狀態1後所使的招數，一度把李洛克刺傷。全身骨頭破出，防守力大大提昇，令對手不能以體術近身攻擊，剛好就是只會體術的李的剋星。

鐵線花之舞 : (Tessenka no mail):對我愛羅時使用。這招需要配合『地之咒印』，進入咒印狀態２才能使用。使用時用右手把整條脊骨抽出，當作鐵鞭之用;而左手的全部臂骨化成「最強硬化」、螺旋狀的矛(竹取君麻呂稱這是『花』)，攻擊力極強，但面對我愛羅的最強防禦•守鶴之盾，仍無能為力。

早蕨之舞 : 君麻呂的終極之舞。當君麻呂被我愛羅用流砂埋在地底深處時，他爆發出全身查克拉，化為無數尖銳的骨刺劃破大地，要不是我愛羅使用沙漠浮游之術，他和小李早就被刺死。

十指穿彈(Hessendan)：把十指的指骨當子彈射出，我愛羅用砂防禦，也僅剛好抵擋。

忍者村 ：

忍者聚集的村落，目前共有木葉忍者村（火之國）、霧忍者村（水之國）、砂忍者村（風之國）、岩忍者村（土之國）、雲忍者村（雷之國）、音忍者村（田之國）、星忍者村(熊之國)、雨忍者村、草忍者村、瀧忍者村與煙忍者村等。

主條目：火影忍者地理

忍者世界五大國 ：

即指在忍者的世界中忍者村最大的五個國家，分別是火之國、風之國、水之國、雷之國及土之國，這些國家擁有強大的忍者力量。

封印之卷 ：

記載著各種禁術的卷軸。

木葉三忍 ：

木葉忍者村的三位忍者，為第三代火影－猿飛的弟子，分別是大蛇丸、自來也和綱手。

祭品之力 ( 人柱力 ) :

指身體被封印著其中一隻尾獸的人。

現時被確認的尾獸及人柱力分別是：

一尾：砂之守鶴，其人柱力是砂忍的第五代風影我愛羅，一尾善於風遁術、我愛羅自身則常以砂子戰鬥。

二尾：被稱為「生靈」的貓妖，其人柱力是雲忍第二高手由木人，二尾善於火遁術、由木人本身的擅長則不曾在原作中提及。

三尾：鳶口中的大烏龜，原作中唯一沒有人柱力的尾獸，善於水遁術。

四尾：其尾獸的形態及資料皆沒有在原作中提及，人柱力是一位無名老伯，善於類似血繼限界的熔遁術。

九尾：妖狐，人柱力是本故事的主人翁，詳見漩渦鳴人。

查克拉 :

指忍者使用「術」時所需的能量，分別由人體細胞產生出來的身體能量及由修練得來的精神能量組成。當使用忍術時忍者便要提煉出自己的查克拉配合上「印」施行不同的忍術。

術 :

忍者的忍術、幻術等的總稱。

忍者分類

影 > 暗部 &上忍 >特別上忍 > 中忍 > 醫療忍者 > 料理忍者 > 下忍 > 忍者學生

忍者的級別，級別是根據被託付的任務變化。

影 :

忍者村的頭目，其中最強的五個影為：

火影、風影、水影、雷影、土影。

上忍 :

各國的精英忍者，成為上忍的方法是由上忍和影的推薦同邀請。

特別上忍 :

比起一般中忍的能力外，還具有其它的一些特殊能力，通常為特別專精的人會成為特別上忍，且特別上忍的特別專長可能會比上忍的能力更加強大，但因特別上忍的基本能力不足以達到上忍，所以才特別設立這個位階。

中忍 :

需參加中忍考試，勝出者不一定能當中忍，相反，沒有勝出者也有可能成為中忍，鹿丸就是一個例子，當中忍的條件，是各國前來觀戰的諸侯同意他的實力，才能成為中忍。

下忍 :

通過忍者學校畢業資格考的一般忍者，出仕村裡較簡單任務，如照顧小孩、收割農作物或找尋動物等。

醫療忍者 :

根據忍術進行醫療的忍者。

有名的醫療忍者：砂忍村千代老太婆、火影五代目．綱手姬，及其弟子：春野櫻和靜音

暗部 :

正式名稱．暗殺戰術特殊部隊，從村內被挑選的優秀忍者所組成，是負責保護影和忍村的無名精銳部隊，成員都戴著模仿動物面孔的白色面具。同時他們專責處理特殊任務，並協助上忍、特別上忍和中忍出任務，但任務性質及其他一切資料均屬保密。由於暗部直屬影，所以工作亦由影委派，一切行動及功績都不會公開。而在木葉村有名為「根」的暗部培訓部門則為獨立的組織，即不受木葉火影的管制，也不受暗部所管轄。


	11. 火 影 忍 者 忍 術 相 關 ( 轉 )

忍術在火影忍者中，忍者使用各種各樣的術。主要包括忍術、體術、幻術和特殊的血繼限界。漫畫中虛構了一種在人體內由身體能量和精神能量混合而成的、叫做「查克拉」(チャクラ)的物質（相當於中國武俠小說中的內力），用以發動忍術、幻術或血繼限界。

是一類主要靠查克拉發動的術，例如豪火球術，影分身術。除了有風遁、雷遁、水遁、火遁、土遁五大系之外，也有一些非常少見的特殊類型，例如冰遁和木遁。

基本五行

風遁

響鳴穿 :

利用特殊的器具發出聲音的忍術，就算沒直接攻擊到對手也可以經由震動來傷害對手的鼓膜和三半規管，即使把耳朵堵住都毫無用處。

斬空波 :

利用強大的空氣壓來攻擊對手的忍術，輕鬆將對手的手裏劍擊飛，甚至可以將遠處的對手吹飛。

斬空極波 :

利用空氣壓和超音波將對手一網打盡的絕技，馬上將地面掀起，此術需要消耗大量的查克拉。

風之刃 :

利用查克拉操縱風壓形成利刃，將對手撕裂，無法防禦的忍術。

鐮鼬之術 :

利用扇子製造大量風壓攻擊對手的忍術，被最大風壓擊中整個人幾乎會散掉。

風遁．無限砂塵大突破 :

我愛羅所用， 利用查克拉操縱風，凝聚生成砂嵐的忍術。

風遁．練空彈 :

我愛羅所用，吸入大量的空氣，吐出攻擊的忍術，因為內含大量的查克拉，產生極大的壓力，屬於威力極大的招式。

風遁．螺旋丸 :

螺旋丸的加了風的性質變化的忍術，比螺旋丸威力高，有切割能力。

風遁．螺旋手裡劍 :

鳴人的超奧義螺旋丸的最終形態，威力超強，能造成攻擊者永久傷害，目前鳴人只使用到50%的威力。但因這術太強，所以對自身也有些傷害。

風遁．烈風掌 :

少年長門曾用的

雷遁

千鳥(雷切) :

旗木卡卡西原創忍術，試圖將自己雷屬查克拉加入四代傳授密技，螺旋丸的失敗產物。將查克拉集中於手掌，以達一擊殺敵之效，攻擊力之強足以貫穿人體。但是，由於於查克拉用量， 一天只能使用一定的數量。（佐助兩次，卡卡西四次）

千鳥流 :

佐助的千鳥的進化版，將查克拉散發出來，釋出的電流足以使人麻痹，佐助投靠大蛇丸後，對於千鳥的使用次數並沒有太大限制。

水遁

霧隱之術 :

藏身在霧裏奇襲用的忍術，霧的濃厚藉由控制查克拉的多寡來改變。

水牢之術 :

利用查克拉製造水牢將對手困住的忍術，是常人１００％不可能脫出的忍術，但曾被日向寧次破解，施術者需從手中不斷放出查克拉來維持水牢，一旦手離開水牢，術就會立刻破解。

水分身 :

利用查克拉控制水進而製造分身的忍術，對此分身的攻擊都會被水化解，但是水分身只能物理攻擊無法結印。

水遁，水龍彈之術 :

利用查克拉將大量的水集中以驚人的氣勢攻擊對手的忍術，而此術的攻擊軌道就像龍一樣，此術將會大量消耗查克拉。

水遁．大瀑布之術 :

利用查克拉將大量的水卷上數十公尺的高空，像瀑布一樣將對手捲入其中的忍術，此忍術的威力可以媲美自然災害，屬於相當危險的忍術，此術會消耗大量的查克拉。

水遁．水陣壁 :

操縱附近的水分來防禦對手的攻擊的忍術，缺點為正上方是其罩門所在。

水遁．鐵炮彈 :

從文太的鼓囊製造出水分攻擊敵方的忍術。

水遁．水鮫彈之術/水鮫突破 :

利用查克拉將水製成鯊魚的形狀進而攻擊的忍術，威力和水龍彈之術不相上下。

水遁．爆水衝波 :

少年彌彥曾用的

火遁

火遁．豪火球之術 :

以查克拉提練，從口中發中一發大火球，其威力可以燒出直徑７公尺的洞穴來，非一般下忍能學懂。

火遁．鳳仙火之術 :

從口中連續吐出火球，攻擊軌道就像鳳仙花的果實，火球的軌跡可以利用查克拉來操縱，同時也可以在其中加入手裏劍加強威力。

火遁．龍火之術 :

佐助目前能使用的火遁之術最高等級之忍術，在結印之後放出直線型的火焰，速度和威力都是一等一的，威力足夠打斷大型樹木。

火遁．火龍炎彈 :

從口中吐出極強力的大火球的忍術，屬於火遁之術最高階級，其威力可以將池塘的水在一瞬間蒸發。

火遁．蝦蟆油炎彈 :

自來也和文太聯合使用的忍術，利用自來也使用火遁點燃文太所吐出的油，燒盡前方一切物體。

天照 :

萬花筒寫輪眼的擁有者才能使用的忍術,如宇智波鼬,此術能把什麼都燒毀,並燒足七天七夜。

土遁

土遁．心中斬首術 :

拷問專用忍術，從地下將對手拉進地底，再將對手斬首的忍術

通靈．土遁追牙之術 :

利用通靈之術招喚動物，此動物將會在地底追蹤敵人。如果是忍犬的話，會因為強大的嗅覺發揮更大的效果。

砂之盾 :

控制砂的忍者我愛羅所使用的忍術，此術和本人意志無關，完全是自發性招式。

砂之鎧 :

控制砂的忍者我愛羅所使用的忍術，將自動防衛的砂子用查克拉控制並覆蓋在身上的忍術，會隨著時間持續消耗查克拉，雖然可以獲得１００％的防禦範圍，但是其實防禦力比砂之盾要低。

守鶴之盾 :

砂之防禦的最終形態，最強的絕對防禦，其硬度可以抵擋住任何忍具、體術和忍術攻擊，但似乎一旦召喚出來就無法自由移動，因而缺乏靈活性。

砂縛柩 :

利用查克拉控制砂子將對方束縛的忍術，可以輕易破壞對手的四肢。

砂瀑送葬 :

利用砂縛柩將完全束縛的對手送入黃泉的招式，砂子會產生數噸的壓力攻擊對手，會使對手降下血雨，極為殘酷的忍術。

砂漠大葬 :

將地面變為流砂，把對手埋入兩萬尺深的地底，依靠地底的強大壓力將對手化為塵埃。

砂分身 :

利用查克拉控制砂進而製造分身的忍術，對此分身的攻擊都會被砂化解，但是砂分身只能物理攻擊無法結印。

土遁．土流壁 :

利用查克拉操縱土壤，可以１００％防禦正面的攻擊，罩門為後方。

岩宿崩 :

利用查克拉使岩石崩塌。宇智波帶人正是被此術所崩下的岩石擊斃。

砂縛牢 :

利用查克拉控制砂子將對方埋入大量的砂子內，迪達拉利用巨鳥逃。

土遁．土中映魚之術 :

潛入對手的影中，再配合『朧分身之術』等技倆以分散敵人注意以發動攻擊。

砂時雨 :

先把砂子傳送到空中，待用砂把敵人的腳縛著後，便從天上不斷降下砂雨以掩蓋對手。

土遁•土流大河

土遁•土龍彈

瞳術

寫輪眼 :

寫輪眼是宇智波一族成員的一種特殊瞳術。這一能力為所有族員所有，但並非每個人有使用它的能力，需要一定的條件激發才可以。眼睛中勾玉的數目越多，寫輪眼的能力就越強，最多可以有三個勾玉。鼬曾經告訴佐助，宇智波一族有著和寫輪眼有關不可告人的黑暗目的，雖然這一目的目前還不明了。傳說寫輪眼根源自日向一族的血繼限界白眼。兩者都有極強的洞察能力，但是有所不同。

寫輪眼的能力 :

寫輪眼最為著名的能力是可以記憶和完美複製它所看到的普通忍術。這其中包括一般的忍術、體術和幻術。寫輪眼的持有者在記憶下對手的招數後，可以自行練習以達到複製的目的。比如佐助在看過小李的體術後，經過練習即可使出相同的招數[2]。而寫輪眼的熟練的使用者則可以做到幾乎同步地複製並使用對手的忍術。比如卡卡西和再不斬的第一次對決。但是，寫輪眼無法複製血繼限界有關的忍術，因為那些是依賴於基因傳遞，而不是單純的招式。同樣，寫輪眼也無法複製通靈術來召喚沒有簽過契約的召喚獸。

寫輪眼的第二個能力是賦予使用者超強的洞察力，使他們能夠在戰鬥中看清高速移動的對手。熟練的使用者甚至可以藉此預測出對手下一時刻的方位。究極狀態的寫輪眼可以看清比使用者速度更快的對手的動作。寫輪眼還可以看穿一定程度的幻術以及查克拉的流動，雖然無法達到白眼的程度。除此以外，寫輪眼還賦予使用者分析能力，可以從細小的動作中看出意圖。比如在中忍考試中，佐助可以通過看同學鉛筆的移動達到抄襲答案的目的。而卡卡西為了避免知道《親熱天堂》的情節，只好閉上眼睛。因為他的寫輪眼可以輕易讀懂鳴人的唇語。

寫輪眼還可以施展幻術。當對手和寫輪眼擁有者四目相對的時候，寫輪眼可以發動類似催眠術的特殊的瞳術，引誘對方做出相應的動作。卡卡西在和再不斬的對決中，利用寫輪眼催眠和複製的兩種能力，不但同步地複製了對手的忍術，而且引誘後者，使其相信卡卡西可以預測未來。

寫輪眼的獲得 :

宇智波一族的成員天生擁有寫輪眼，但是需要一個「開眼」的過程才能使用寫輪眼的能力。開眼大多發生在擁有者受到強烈刺激的情況下，一般是關係生死存亡的戰鬥。比如佐助在和白的戰鬥。同樣寫輪眼的升級也需要類似的條件。比如佐助在和鳴人的對決中，從兩個勾玉的寫輪眼升級到三個勾玉的寫輪眼。寫輪眼一旦開眼或者升級成功，今後就可以一直使用。

寫輪眼也可以通過移植眼球的方法進行，這就讓非宇智波家族的人也有獲得寫輪眼的可能。卡卡西的寫輪眼就是他的隊友帶土在臨死前移植給他的。但是，非宇智波家族的人由於體質上的不同，使用寫輪眼的時候會消耗較多的查克拉，並被身體帶來負擔，因此不能過度使用。宇智波家族的人則不受此限制。雖然使用寫輪眼要耗費查克拉，但由於量很小，所以幾乎沒有影響。比如鼬幾乎是一直處於打開寫輪眼的狀態。

寫輪眼的使用者 :

由於宇智波一族被鼬滅族，目前動漫中提到的還活著的寫輪眼使用者有四個——佐助、鼬、卡卡西和364出現的宇智波斑。

萬花筒寫輪眼 :

萬花筒寫輪眼(萬華鏡寫輪眼)是寫輪眼的最高級模式。這種寫輪眼和普通寫輪眼的樣子有所區別。一般的寫輪眼是三個分開的勾玉，而萬花筒寫輪眼的三個勾玉連在一起，類似一個迴旋鏢的樣子。萬花筒寫輪眼可以有不同的樣子，卡卡西的萬花筒寫輪眼就和鼬的有所不同。

在寫輪眼的使用者中，不是每個人都潛力獲得萬花筒寫輪眼。即使是有潛力的人，也必須付出極大的犧牲才能如願。從目前看，萬花筒寫輪眼的獲得也至少有兩種方式。鼬的方式是殺死和自己最親近的朋友。他殺死了他最要好的朋友止水開了萬花筒寫輪眼。他還殺了宇智波一族除了佐助以外的所有人，並且慫恿佐助也通過這種方式獲得萬花筒寫輪眼。而卡卡西顯然不是通過這種方式開眼的。因為在動畫一開始的時候，卡卡西就說過，他所在意的人早已經全部不在人世了。動漫中也沒有提到，卡卡西在從第一部到第二部的兩年半時間內是如何得到萬花筒寫輪眼的。

在宇智波家族漫長的歷史上，很少有人能夠使用萬花筒寫輪眼。目前能夠做到這一點的只有鼬和卡卡西。但鼬曾經告訴佐助，如果後者開眼，那麼能夠使用萬花筒寫輪眼的人就有三個了。此外似乎還有一個人 宇智波斑

擁有萬花筒寫輪眼，他是曉的成員(曉中自稱阿飛)，佐助在鳴人體內和九尾狐對話時曾提及過他。

白眼 :

木葉最古老的名門──日向一族代代相傳的血繼限界。具有能洞察遠處的望遠眼及看透物體的洞察眼（透視眼）兩能力，單以洞察眼來說，白眼的能力更凌駕在寫輪眼之上。此眼可以看到對手的經絡神經及穴道，以配合日向一族特殊的體術──「柔拳」使用。柔拳被稱為木葉最強的體術流派，柔拳和一般攻擊不同，一般攻擊屬於讓對手受到外傷，以攻擊為主體戰鬥方式的剛拳；而「柔拳」則是以自己的查克拉打入對手的體內而直接破壞對手體內的經絡系統(運送查克拉到身體各處的管道)，以及造成內臟受損，給予對手致命的打擊。（注：點穴可以造成對手經絡系統的阻塞，影響查克拉的流動，甚至可以攻擊敵人的神經系統。人體內的穴道共有361個，大小跟針頭一樣）。

此外，白眼 透視能力，可以使用者看穿阻擋在前的障礙物，配合忍術更可以看到前方一公里遠的事物。白眼熟練者的視界可接近360度，並能感知到敵人在他周圍五十米範圍內所發動的攻擊。但白眼這種瞳術亦存在著可以稱為盲點的死角，就是白眼使用者的第一胸椎正後方，白眼使用者是無法感知到敵人由這死角發動的攻擊(日向寧次以不停旋轉來發動"回天"就是為了解決白眼盲點這問題)。

輪迴眼 :

號稱『三大瞳術』之首。據聞只有忍術創始人六道仙人才有的一種高貴眼睛。可是現在『曉』的其中一名成員，即潘恩(長門)亦擁有同一樣的眼睛，並具有破壞世界的可怕力量。

幻術

幻術是一類主要靠查克拉發動的術，例如催眠。原理是利用幻覺使敵人的精神崩潰，從而造成身體上的不支。

魔幻・奈烙見之術 :

令對手見到心中最懼怕的映像，進行心靈打擊。

月讀 :

萬花筒寫輪眼的擁有者才能使用的忍術，此術能使對方在精神世界中受到長時間痛苦，但在現實世界中只佔一瞬間的時間，迅速地摧毀敵人的意志。

心轉身之術 :

進入對方身體自由操縱，但此時自己的身體會處於休眠狀態，而且新身體受到攻擊自己也會受傷（木葉密術）。

心亂身之術 :

讓對方的行動由自己操縱，而且仍自己的身體仍處於自己精神的掌控（木葉密術）。

魔笛 夢幻音鎖 :

封住對方的行動並使其處於一個純白的空間而無法觀察敵人的動作。

黑暗行之術 :

讓對方處於一個純黑的空間而無法觀察敵人的動作，二代火影使用。（漫畫裡是初代）

魔幻・樹縛殺 :

使用者先消失，樹木從對手腳下長出並縛住對方，使用者然後從樹木里鑽出攻擊。

咒印術

天之咒印 :

雖然被加了咒印的人可以發揮強大的威力，但同時也會無限強行引出力量，因此會對使用者有強大的侵蝕，所以是一把兩面刃。

體術

體術是一類主要靠身體能量發動的術，一般為赤手空拳攻擊，對敵人造成物理性傷害。體術不需消耗查克拉。 剛拳 使用者：李洛克，凱

影舞葉：

當敵人被擊至半空時，便會以影舞葉之術快速跳躍到敵方的背面，並跟隨著敵人在半空中的拋物線移動。

木葉旋風：

連環使用上下踢腿的一種體術。阿李以左腳使出高速後踢腿，藉著旋轉力再用右腳使出掃堂腿。目的是先以上踢限制對手的逃避空間，以提高掃堂腿的命中率。

蓮華（禁術）（れんけ）：

利用極大的能量流強行突破身體所設下的限制，以將自身的體能、移動速度以幾何級數增加上倍，但是對身體有副作用，在使用蓮華之後會因為身體勞損而對自身造成傷害，打開限制（門）的數量愈多，對自身造成的傷害愈大，某程度上是兩敗俱傷的。

表．蓮華（禁術）（おもて．れんけ）：

打開一到二門(第一：開門，用極大的能量流強行突破腦部意識所設下的限制，以極高速度造出極高難度的動作；第二：休門，用能量流強行突破體能恢復的限制，使自身的體能在使出第一重表．蓮華之後迅速恢復，是表．蓮華與裏．蓮華之間的過渡階段)，李洛克對於表．蓮華的體現是先把對方踢上半空，在空中用手臂上的繃帶把對方身體緊緊捆綁起來，以旋轉的方式把對方身體猛烈地撞擊地面。

裡．蓮華（禁術）（うら．れんけ）：

打開生門（傷門、杜門並不需要，但是在故事里兩次用的時候，傷和杜是開著的)。

朝孔雀（禁術）：

打開景門，先把敵人踢上半空，然後高速拳擊對方。攻擊釋放的火焰形查克拉像孔雀開屏一樣，所以叫朝孔雀。

八門遁甲（禁術）（はちもんとんこう） ：

打開死門，大大提高能量流效率，獲得火影般的力量，在八門遁甲陣（八門全開）的情況之下在最後會因為身體勞損過量而死。開門、死門、傷門、景門、杜門、生門、(順序打亂)

千年殺（秘傳）（千年殺し、せんねんころし） ：

以虎印將手指插入敵人的查克拉最薄弱的位置(肛門)以造成極大痛楚，使敵人的士氣、防禦意識減退，進階者以手裡劍加上起爆符代替。是一個惡搞與實戰價值兼備的體術。 卡卡西在鳴人下忍考試中曾對鳴人使用，鳴人在和我愛羅一戰中以及於疾風傳中對卡卡西也曾使用。

通靈術

施法者可召喚與之有誓約的動物協助戰鬥。

第三代火影——猿飛（猿魔）

第五代火影——綱手（蛞蝓）

大蛇丸（萬蛇、大蛇、羅生門、三重羅生門、穢土轉生〔第一代火影和第二代火影〕）

自來也（蛤蟆）

第四代火影（蛤蟆），由自來也傳授。

漩渦鳴人（蛤蟆），由自來也傳授。

旗木卡卡西（忍犬）

多由也 (怒鬼)由大蛇丸傳授。

鬼童丸 （蜘蛛）由大蛇丸傳授。

左/右近 （羅生門）由大蛇丸傳授。

阿凱 (忍龜)

手鞠 (鐮鼬/斬斬舞)

佐助 (萬蛇)，由大蛇丸傳授。

神秘騎士(黑暗) (電影:大激突！夢幻的地底遺跡)

御手洗紅豆(大蛇)由大蛇丸傳授。

潘恩(二)(龍蝦、變色龍、多頭犬、鳥、牛、曉成員、熊貓)

封印術

幻龍九封盡：

一種強大的解印術，是用來解開尾獸封印時用的。

屍鬼封盡（禁術）：

以自己靈魂為契約，把自己的靈魂當做死神的事物來拉出對方靈魂並讓死神吃，靈魂永不能再召喚。第四代火影曾以此術將九尾妖狐封禁在鳴人體內。第三代火影則以此術對付大蛇丸，最終雖未能殺死大蛇丸，但是卻廢去了其雙手。

五行封印：

大蛇丸用「金木水火土」五行進行封印，在鳴人身上施行的封印，可以暫時封印在鳴人體內妖弧力量，令鳴人不能爆發及控制查克拉。

五行解印：

自來也為了令鳴人可以爆發及控制查克拉，所以用來解開大蛇丸施行的五行封印。

四象封印：

第四代火影在鳴人腹上留下的封印式。

八卦之封印式：

是兩個四象封印所形成的偶數封印，是第四代火影在鳴人腹上留下的封印式。

封邪法印：

旗木卡卡西在佐助肩上留下的封印式。是要鎮壓佐助的咒印。

封火法印：

宇智波鼬用「天照」燒熔了自來也的蛤蟆的食道，自來也用封火法印把天照在燒融處所遺留的火燄收集起來。

封黑法印：

音之四人眾用的封印術。

三方封印

血繼限界

血繼限界是一類在遺傳物質中代代相傳的特殊能力，如可以結合二種查克拉屬性．例如：

日向一族

白眼 :

可以洞察、透視、望遠、360 的全視角、穴道及經絡，進而以點穴來控制對方的查克拉，但仍有些許盲點，寧次的盲點位於背後的第一胸骨上方。 使用者：日向寧次、日向雛田、日向日足

柔拳法 - 破山擊：

把查克拉集中在雙手，向前放出一掌。日向寧次曾用這招打倒他的分身。使用者：日向寧次

柔拳法 - 八卦六十四掌：

利用手的查克拉穴道，使敵人的穴道癱瘓且受到內傷，攻擊為快速。 使用者：日向寧次、日向日足

柔拳法 - 八卦一百二十八掌：

六十四掌的進階版，攻擊為非常快速，八卦領域範圍增大。 使用者：日向寧次

柔拳法 - 守護八卦六十四掌：

經由手的中心點，來抵擋一切的攻擊，甚至還同時具備攻擊能力，但使用後查克拉會所剩無幾。 使用者：日向雛田

回天：

靠著全身的查克拉穴道釋放查克拉來防禦所有物理性的攻擊，類似守護八卦，身體旋轉來防護周圍，這項忍術似乎是為了彌補白眼的盲點。 使用者：日向寧次、日向日足

宇智波一族

寫輪眼 :

可以洞察、複製、催眠，並看見敵方的下一個動作。而且眼睛上勾玉的數量越多(最多三個)，擁有者的反應和能力越強。擁有者：宇智波一族傳人、旗木卡卡西

萬花筒寫輪眼

比寫輪眼更高級的瞳術，多了攻擊的功能，只要瞪視對方，便可以令對方陷入施術者的幻術空間。

但需要完成條件：殺了自己最好的朋友才能打開萬花筒寫輪眼。

目前已知擁有者：宇智波鼬、旗木卡卡西(顯然還有別的方法得到)。

竹取一族

屍骨 :

使用者:君麻呂[擁有地之咒印]

長出密度達致最高的骨頭.和鋼鐵一般堅硬

能自由地操縱骨芽細胞和破骨細胞.還能控制鈣質濃度形成骨頭。

擁有五種舞來攻擊敵人(椿之舞、唐松之舞、鐵線花之舞、早蕨之舞、柳之舞)

木遁 :

使用者：初代火影，大和

混合水和土查克拉製造樹木。樹可以從任何地方長出，包括使用者的身體上。

術 ：

木分身之術

木遁・四柱家之術

木遁秘術・樹界降誕

木遁・木錠壁

冰遁 :

使用者:白

混合水和風查克拉製造

水之國霧隱忍者村中血繼限界的一種，目前只有白繼承了該能力，族人在水之國遭到趕盡殺絕

能使用秘術：

千殺水翔（將水花激起，化成數千根針攻擊敵人）、魔鏡冰晶（凝聚冰之鏡子包圍對手，施術者進入後能瞬間穿越各個鏡子進行攻擊﹞

非血繼限界的例子(出現於火影忍者電影-《雪姬忍法帖》):

雪之國(本身地理而成之冰遁術) :

風花怒濤：冰遁•黑龍暴風雪、冰遁•雙龍暴風雪

狼牙雪崩：冰遁•一角白鯨、冰遁•狼牙雪崩、冰遁•破龍猛虎

鶴翼吹雪：冰遁•冰牢之術、冰遁•燕吹雪

旗木卡卡西：冰遁•一角白鯨(複製自狼牙雪崩的忍術)

忍術等級列表

S級忍術

風遁•螺旋手裏劍 - 漩渦鳴人

忍術 雷切 - 旗木卡卡西

忍術 砂漠大葬 - 我愛羅

忍術 不屍轉生 - 大蛇丸

忍術 創造再生 - 綱手

忍術 飛雷神 - 第四代火影

召喚術 穢土轉生 - 大蛇丸

封印術 屍鬼封盡 - 第三代火影，第四代火影

封印術 陰封印•解 - 綱手

A級忍術

體術 裏蓮華 - 李洛克、凱 {八門遁甲陣 開門 休門 生門 傷門 杜門 景門 驚門 死門}

體術 朝孔雀 { 景門 } - 凱

忍術 多重影分身 - 漩渦鳴人

忍術 螺旋丸 - 自來也、第四代火影、漩渦鳴人

忍術 千鳥 - 旗木卡卡西、宇智波佐助

忍術 千鳥流 - 宇智波佐助

忍術 手裡劍影分身 - 第三代火影

忍術 遠眼鏡之術 - 第三代火影

忍術 蛤蟆口束縛術 - 自來也

忍術 亂身衝 - 綱手

忍術 風之刃 - 葉鬼

忍術 掌仙術 - 藥師兜

忍術 三日月之舞 - 月光疾風

忍術 心亂身 - 山中亥一、山中井野

忍術 靈媒之術 - 我愛羅

忍術 砂縛柩 - 我愛羅

忍術 砂瀑送葬 - 我愛羅

忍術 砂之盾 - 我愛羅

忍術 砂之鎧 - 我愛羅

忍術 砂分身 - 我愛羅

忍術 第三隻眼 - 我愛羅

忍術 假寐之術 - 我愛羅

忍術 守鶴之盾 - 我愛羅

忍術 砂縛牢 - 我愛羅

忍術 迷彩隱 - 草忍、岩忍

密傳 影子模仿術 - 奈良一族

密傳 影縛頸術 - 奈良一族

密傳 倍化術 - 秋道一族

密傳 軟體改造 - 劍美澄、大蛇丸

密傳 寄壞蟲 - 油女一族

密傳 砂鐵•砂鐵時雨 - 第三代風影

密傳 砂鐵界 - 第三代風影

密傳 木分身 - 初代火影、大和

密傳 木遁•四柱家之術 - 初代火影、大和

密傳 木遁•四柱牢術 - 初代火影、大和

密傳 木遁•木錠壁 - 初代火影、大和

密傳 木遁•樹界降誕 - 初代火影、大和

風遁•螺旋丸 - 漩渦鳴人

風遁•練空彈 - 守鶴

水遁•鐵炮彈 - 蛤蟆文太

水遁•水翔羽 – 二代火影

水遁•大瀑布 - 桃地再不斬、旗木卡卡西 、大和

召喚術 蛤蟆文太 - 自來也、四代火影、漩渦鳴人

召喚術 萬蛇 - 大蛇丸，宇智波佐助

召喚術 猿魔 - 三代火影

召喚術 活蝓 - 綱手

召喚術 火遁•蛤蟆油炎彈 - 蛤蟆文太、自來也

召喚術 齒粘酸 - 活蝓

封印術 幻龍九封盡 - 曉

封印術 五行解印 - 自來也

封印術 五行封印 - 大蛇丸

封印術 屍鬼封盡 - 三代火影、四代火影

封印術 封邪法印 - 旗木卡卡西

封印術 封火法印 - 自來也

封印術 封黑法印 - 音之四人眾

傀儡術 三寶吸潰 - 千代婆婆

血繼限界 白眼 - 日向一族

血繼限界 八卦六十四掌 - 日向一族

血繼限界 八卦一百二十八掌 - 日向一族

血繼限界 守護八卦六十四掌 - 日向雛田

血繼限界 寫輪眼 - 宇智波一族

血繼限界 萬花筒寫輪眼 - 宇智波鼬，旗木卡卡西

血繼限界 忍術 天照 - 宇智波鼬

血繼限界 幻術 月讀 - 宇智波鼬

血繼限界 魔鏡冰晶 - 白

血繼限界 屍骨脈 - 竹取一族

B級忍術

召喚術 土遁•追牙術 - 旗木卡卡西

水遁•水陣壁 –二代火影、旗木卡卡西

忍術 四紫炎陣 - 音忍四人眾

忍術 消寫顏 - 大蛇丸

火遁•火龍炎彈 – 三代火影

火遁•龍火術 - 宇智波佐助

土遁•土流大河 - 初代火影、三代火影

土遁•土龍彈 - 初代火影、三代火影

土遁•岩宿崩 - 岩忍

水遁•水龍彈 - 桃地再不斬、旗木卡卡西

水遁•爆水沖波 - 干柿鬼鮫

水遁•水鮫彈 - 干柿鬼鮫

水遁•五食鮫 - 干柿鬼鮫

冰遁•白蛇 - 雪忍

冰遁•一角白鯨 - 雪忍、旗木卡卡西

冰遁•狼牙鳴響 - 雪忍

冰遁•黑龍暴風殺 - 雪忍-土戶

冰遁•雙龍暴風殺 - 雪忍-土戶

忍術 死魂 - 藥師兜

忍術 針地藏 - 自來也

忍術 毒霧 - 靜音

體術 表蓮華 { 開門 } - 李洛克

血繼限界 忍術 千殺水翔 - 白

血繼限界 體術 八卦空掌 - 日向寧次、桃地再不斬

幻術 鬼來一 - 桃地再不斬

C級忍術

忍術 漩渦鳴人連彈 - 漩渦鳴人

忍術 影分身 - 漩渦鳴人、木葉丸、宇智波鼬

忍術 操風車之三大刀 - 宇智波佐助

忍術 如雨露千本 - 雨忍

忍術 心轉身 - 山中井野、山中亥一

忍術 潛影蛇手 - 御手洗紅豆、大蛇丸

忍術 牙通牙 - 犬塚牙、赤丸

忍術 風沙陣 - 手鞠

忍術 響鳴穿 - 托斯

忍術 斬空極波 - 薩克

冰遁•燕吹雪 - 雪忍

冰遁•冰柱 - 雪忍

火遁•豪火球 - 宇智波佐助、宇智波鼬、旗木卡卡西

火遁•鳳仙火 - 宇智波佐助、宇智波鼬 

水遁•水牢 - 桃地再不斬、干柿鬼鮫

水遁•水分身 - 桃地再不斬、干柿鬼鮫、旗木卡卡西

土遁•裂土轉掌 - 岩忍 , 旗木卡卡西

土遁•土流壁 - 次郎坊

土遁•土中映魚 - 朧、篝

風遁•大突破


	12. 漫畫中補充的人物

森乃伊馱天

森乃伊比喜的弟弟，原本在三年前失蹤的他，多虧有小緣的幫助才回到自己的故鄉，並且讓他回歸於木葉。

自創人物：

日向凌子

寧次和雛田的遠房親戚，幻的病人，從小心臟就跟安忍一樣非常不好，後來都被蓮星所治好。

PS1：蓮星是醫療忍者出身，專治心臟方面或是內臟方面的疾病，但是也跟一般忍者一樣出任務。

PS2：幻擅長於外科手術，雪子、靜音、兜內科外科都擅長

蓮香

遙月的姐姐，在一場意外中過世，實際上是宇智波斑設計陷害而死的，留下佐久茂和妹妹蓮星。

蓮星

蓮香所收養的女兒，喜歡佐久茂，丈夫過世後才嫁給佐久茂，是一名醫療忍者，雖說一樣是狐魅一族的人，但是沒有任何親戚關係或是血緣關係，是宇智波帶人繼母、安忍的母親，暗戀佐久茂。

銘

宇智波銘，帶人與安忍的父親，蓮星的丈夫，在安忍出生沒多久就戰死。

梅芳

旗木梅芳，佐久茂的妻子，在卡卡西五歲時被敵國忍者給暗殺過世。

梅蘭

猿飛梅蘭，雷的妻子，木葉丸和舞子的母親，在宇智波一族滅門中喪生。

猿飛雷

代稱：笛之傀儡手

大蛇丸的弟子之一，第三代火影的兒子，木葉丸的父親。

皓

祭的哥哥，根出身的暗部人員，雪子的好友之一。

霜華

根部人員，女性，暗部成員。

宇智波羽欣

曉臥底人員，止水的妹妹，因為要報殺宇智波滅族之仇，所以願意以木葉判忍的身分去曉臥底，同時也是雪忍暗部，雪子的好友之一，喜歡蠍。

日向銀心

雪子的好友之一，曉臥底人員，寧次的姊姊，自願以木葉判忍的身分去曉臥底，同時也是雪忍暗部，喜歡地達羅。

小緣

原名山杉小緣，森乃伊比喜的救命恩人，因此伊比喜娶她為妻，也是因為她而順利找回弟弟森乃伊馱天。

宇智波美羽

止水的妻子，羽音的母親，風魔一族的倖存者之一，就像是曉的首領潘恩(長門)一樣，因為威脅到曉的存在，在自己的丈夫止水查到跟曉有關的資訊後，宇智波斑就開始要決定滅族，順便把她給殺了以除後患，卻沒想到兩人留有一女羽音。


	13. 火影小孩子的介紹

宇智波羽音(7歲)

宇智波一族的遺孤，母親美羽和父親止水因為宇智波斑而死，被鼬和雪子所收養，一樣是天才型兒童，常常和夜夙吵架，就像是鳴人小時候的翻版，擁有寫輪眼和風魔一族輪迴眼的血繼限界，和鳴人他們一起參加中忍考試(和心扉、宸一組)。

夜夙(7歲)

狐族，生身父母不名，為幻所收養，個性孤僻冷靜，常常和羽音吵架，就像是佐助小時候的翻版，天才型兒童，不常說話，也是藥師一族的倖存者，擁有狐族和藥師一族這兩種特殊的血繼限界，和鳴人他們一起參加中忍考試(和心扉、宸一組)。

→中忍考試一次參加者要三到四人為一組，因此鳴人等人參加中忍考試時，雪忍會和他們一起支援參加，只有木葉忍者村和雪忍村規定要四人參加，另外一人即使拿到中忍以上的資格還是要一起陪考，到個人賽的關卡時可放棄參加考試。

旗木望(男、6歲)

卡卡西和伊魯卡的孩子，擁有非常好的潛力，忍者學校的老師都非常看好他，狐族的孩子，也遺傳到父親從朋友那邊複製下來的血繼限界寫輪眼(卡卡西的血繼限界是在神無毘橋之戰時從帶人身上複製下來的)，個性比較像父親。

旗木朔(女、6歲)

卡卡西和伊魯卡的孩子，擁有非常好的潛力，忍者學校的老師都非常看好他，狐族的孩子，也遺傳到父親從朋友那邊複製下來的血繼限界寫輪眼(卡卡西的血繼限界是在神無毘橋之戰時從帶人身上複製下來的)，個性比較像母親。

宇智波日樹(男，6歲)

帶人和凜的兒子，擁有寫輪眼的血繼限界，會一些簡單的醫療忍術(母親是醫療忍者)，他的能力也不輸給望，也被母親當醫療忍者培育。

宇智波影(女，5歲)

帶人和凜的女兒，擁有寫輪眼的血繼限界，會一些簡單的醫療忍術(母親是醫療忍者)，從小母親把她當醫療忍者培育，能力也不輸給朔。


	14. 音忍者介紹

大蛇丸  
生日：10月27日(50歲，天蠍座)  
身高：179.4公分 體重：63.3公斤 血型：B  
個性：野心家、殘忍、暴力  
興趣：開發新的術  
希望交手的對象：第三代火影、能滿足自己的強者  
猿飛奈（音影夫人），代稱：劇毒淑女  
三代火影的女兒之一，大蛇丸的弟子之一，多由也、紅豆、兜的母親，大蛇丸的妻子，第三代火影的女兒，擅長用毒藥和武器，為優秀醫療忍者一名。  
藥師兜  
生日：2月29日(19歲，雙魚座)  
身高：176.2公分 體重：65公斤 血型：AB  
個性：善於計算、獨立立志像  
大蛇丸之子，醫療忍者，心機非常重的孩子。  
君麻呂 きみまろ  
忍者登錄番號：無  
生日：6月15日(雙子座)  
身高：166.1cm  
體重：49.8kg  
血型： A  
性格：冷靜、專一  
想作戰的對手：無  
得意之術：屍骨脈、十指穿彈、柳之舞、椿之舞、鐵線花之舞、早厥之舞、唐松之舞  
喜歡的詞語：無我  
左近・右近 さこん・うこん  
忍者登錄番號：無  
生日：6月20日 (雙子座)  
身高：155.1cm  
體重：45.0kg  
血型：AB  
性格：自信、急躁  
得意之術：双魔之攻、寄生鬼壞之術  
喜歡的言詞：賢兄愚弟  
興趣：睡眠  
多由也 たゆや  
忍者登錄番號：無  
生日：2月15日 (水瓶座)  
身高：148.2cm  
體重：38.2kg  
血型：A  
性格：好戰、毒舌  
得意之術：魔笛・魔幻音鎖、魔笛・幻武操曲、魔鏡之亂  
喜歡的言詞：唯我獨尊  
興趣：笛  
大蛇丸之女，也擅長用毒要攻擊人，被綱手培育成醫療忍者，音忍者村的暗部隊長。  
鬼童丸 きどうまる  
忍者登錄番號：無  
生日：12月16日 (射手座)  
身高：159.2cm  
體重：56.2kg  
血型：A  
性格：自私自利  
得意之術：蜘蛛縛、蜘蛛粘金、蜘蛛巢開等等  
想作戰的對手：能夠讓自己愉快的對手  
喜歡的言詞：GAME OVER  
興趣：遊戲  
次郎坊 じろうぼう  
忍者登錄番號：無  
生日：6月26日(巨蟹座)  
身高：181.3cm  
體重：97.3kg  
血型： B  
性格：貪吃、嚴格  
得意之術：羅漢拳、土遁結界・土牢堂無、土遁・土陵團子、土陸返  
喜歡的詞語：嚴謹耿直  
興趣：拳法  
小藍、小緒  
姐妹，來自霧隱忍者村，因為擁有血繼限界，所以被撿回音之忍者村。  
彩玉  
大蛇丸和奈之女，根部人員，暗部成員，音忍暗部，幻的好友，與幻同一小隊，狠起來非常的心狠手辣。  
薩克鐙  
大蛇丸的手下，手心有排氣孔，擅長斬空波。利用超音波及氣壓為武器，能擊碎岩石，或讓泥土變軟。  
托斯帖  
會在攻擊招式中運用"聲音"─造成擴音效果，衝震敵人耳膜，讓人失去平衡，這樣一來，敵人就連站都站不穩了。  
金‧土  
與薩克鐙及托斯帖一同參加中忍選拔，擅長使用千本~將武器千本繫上鈴鐺或絲線變化攻擊方式，相當女性化的作戰技巧。  
御手洗紅豆：（特別上忍）  
忍者登記號碼：011226  
出生日期：10/24（天蠍座）  
身高：167cm 體重：45.8kg 血型：A  
性格：愛玩，粗枝大葉，大膽  
喜愛的食物：糯米丸子，紅豆沙  
討厭的食物：辣的食物  
想挑戰的對手：大蛇丸  
喜愛的字句：駕到  
興趣：品名  
忍者學校畢業年齡：10  
中忍升級年齡：12  
任務經驗：d：72次 c：86次 b：398次 a：89次 s：2次  
大蛇丸和奈之女，音忍者村的暗部副隊長，木葉忍者村的特別上忍。


End file.
